<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>劫后逢生 by 1825ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314784">劫后逢生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1825ry/pseuds/1825ry'>1825ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1825ry/pseuds/1825ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后八年级 哈德</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>喧闹声响起来的时候，哈利刚好从楼梯下旁侧的走廊经过。<br/>然后，他就看到了马尔福在人群惊呼混杂着口哨的哄响中滚落下了最后三级台阶，一头磕上墙角的场面。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“缝了五针，在下巴上。庞弗雷夫人在医疗翼发了好大的火呢。”纳威抿下一口南瓜汁，心有余悸地小声说道。<br/>“照我说，他活该。”西莫撕下一块面包，耸了耸肩。<br/>“是活该。不过说回来，那是谁干的啊，够心狠手黑，居然到现在麦格教授也查不出来？”罗恩嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞了一块馅饼，发音含混不清。<br/>“心狠算不上，看样子也就是推了一下，未必知道那边是楼梯。手黑是真的，那么大一群学生赶着上课，人挤人谁看得清谁，挑这个时候出手，真是鸡贼。”迪安喝了口汤，感叹道。<br/>“所以……”哈利将空了的杯子顿在桌上，慢吞吞道，“这事就这么过去了？”<br/>四个人抬头看他，长桌上的空气静默了一瞬。<br/>“那——不然呢？“罗恩偏了偏头——对着斯莱特林桌的方向，哈利沿着轨迹看去，几秒前谈话的当事人正在正长桌首端，一个人坐在离教师席非常近的位置，背对着他们用餐。<br/>“受害者本人都没有表示继续追究了。”罗恩用力咽下馅饼，接着说，但随即又皱了皱眉，仿佛是刚刚吞的是什么恶心的东西，“对，受害者。”他颇为艰难地对自己挑选的用词表达了最终的肯定。<br/>“从楼梯上滚下来而已，对于巫师来说，不是什么大伤。”西莫嚼嚼面包，漫不经心地说，”庞弗雷夫人总有办法的。”<br/>哈利没有再接话，只是凝视着那个背影。从动作来看，马尔福放下了刀叉，大概是吃完了，他简单地收拾了自己的东西，拎着书包从座位上站起来，穿过礼堂的侧门，几步隐没在了人群之后。<br/>哈利的眼神一直跟随着，直到马尔福消失。<br/>”今非昔比呢。“迪安扭回头来感叹。<br/>“战后回来的斯莱特林八年级真没几个，不是去了德姆斯特朗就是布斯巴顿，我听说甚至有几个去了美国的伊法摩尼？”西莫啧啧道，”我上学八年，头一回见斯莱特林这么人丁稀落，这么安安静静，堪称奇景，真是夹着尾巴做人啊，刚开学那几个分到斯莱特林的小姑娘，听说哭了好几个晚上呢——”<br/>“你从哪儿听来的，藏女生宿舍听墙角了吗？”<br/>“去你的吧迪安·托马斯，就算是听墙角我也不会去听斯莱特林的女生墙角！”<br/>有一搭没一搭的，男生们的话题逐渐转向其他的方向。<br/>哈利戳了戳盘子里的东西，心不在焉地听着。<br/>“嘿，哥们儿。”罗恩忽然伸手在他眼前打了个响指。哈利回过神，转头看向红发的朋友，用眼神发出疑问。<br/>“你还好吗？”罗恩看着他，“你看起来有点不对。”<br/>哈利茫然了一瞬，眨眨眼：”谢谢——我很好？“<br/>“你的眼神告诉我你不对。”罗恩指出。<br/>我什么眼神？哈利再次用眼神问，他重新拿起南瓜汁，却感觉到重量不对，一低头，看到空掉的杯子，他默不作声放下空杯，推开它，从旁边捞过一杯新的橙汁。<br/>“你看着马尔福的眼神不对。”<br/>”……我有吗？”<br/>“你有。”罗恩肯定道，“你的眼神追着他绕了半个礼堂。”<br/>“听我说，哈利，”罗恩先是看了一眼身边那几个，确认他们已经投入了下一轮话题，随即对着哈利压低声音，“这种事，你没法管的。某种程度上来说，那只雪貂也是自作自受。”<br/>哈利默不作声。<br/>“而且哈利……你的黑眼圈又重了。”<br/>哈利嘬了两口橙汁，嘬不出什么味道来。他放下杯子，迎着好友不加掩饰的担忧目光，开口道：“谢谢你，罗恩。我并不是……”<br/>哈利顿了顿。手指无意识捻在了杯沿。<br/>“没事，罗恩。我知道。”哈利吸一口气，站起来，拎过书包。<br/>“趁时间还早，我先走了。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>八年级。哈利漫无目的地咀嚼着这个词。<br/>伏地魔死了，战争结束了，日子还是要过的。<br/>霍格沃茨为度过了充满了食死徒和战争的，糟糕无比的的一学年而错过了N.E.W.T.s考试的七年级特别开设了八年级。因而哈利还能重新站在这座古老的城堡里，以学生的身份。<br/>要真的只是“学生的身份”就好了。<br/>哈利·波特走在走廊上，忍耐着穿过每一群年轻的男孩女孩们满含爱慕和敬畏的目光，还有此起彼伏的问好。哈利穿过他们，就像穿过潮水和群峰，他对人群胡乱点头致以回应，然后步履匆匆落荒而逃。<br/>也不算是落荒而逃，比起刚开学时对大难不死的男孩和救世主近乎骚扰般的围追阻截，一个月过去，人群热情稍减，哈利穿越（和躲避）人群的熟练度和从容度也有所上升，但的确——的确还是脚步匆匆，敬谢不敏。<br/>天国的爸爸妈妈，我大概一辈子也适应不了这个。哈利第一次返校那天被尖叫的女生们簇拥着堵在走廊上时，在近乎窒息般的痛苦中这样想。<br/>你能怎么样呢，那些只是无害的，只是过分热情的粉丝人群而已，他们既不会朝你发射死咒，也不会对你钻心剜骨，因而你也不能对着他们举起魔杖。<br/>因为这个，哈利不得不在终于不用担忧焦虑有一个伏地魔要杀了他的新学年，在除开课堂之外的公共场合与隐形衣亲密无间地度过了整整两周。并且每一份收到的零食糖果都要经过赫敏的检验，以防爱慕者们几乎是无孔不入的迷情剂。<br/>梅林。</p>
<p>哈利的脚步顿下了。<br/>他现在走到了中庭。今天是个阴雨天，原本应该人满为患的回字型走廊和天井潮气腾然，因而没有学生的踪影。<br/>除了一个。<br/>哈利隔着回字形的走廊，和弥漫的雨气，又看到了那个背影。<br/>德拉科·马尔福。<br/>斯莱特林似乎是用防水咒清理了一小片地方，马尔福脚边放着书包，在雨帘和屈起垫高的膝盖里，垂头安静地看着一本书，浅金色的额发因为因为动作散落在眼前。<br/>安安静静，今非昔比。<br/>哈利的脑子里倏然浮现这两个词，它们出现在方才的餐桌谈话里，对如今斯莱特林的评价中。即便不去刻意考察，哈利也不得不同意他的同院同学用词的精准度。<br/>他又想起三天前这个人摔下楼梯，一头磕上砖墙的情形。<br/>哈利本来是要扶的——但喧闹的人群让他在看清发生什么事之前就本能顿了下脚步。他其实最开始也没反应过来那是谁，当他从那颗独一无二的浅金色脑袋辨认出倒在那儿的是谁来时，又因为太过震惊，直接愣在了当场。<br/>马尔福是自己站起来的，发丝凌乱，满袍都是灰土——就像四年级他被变成雪貂那次。不同的是他既没有张惶失措地四处张望，也没有恼羞成怒地大吼大叫。他迅速地站起身，那样快的速度，甚至不像刚从楼梯上摔下来的人，踉跄两步一手抓起同样跌落在旁的书包，一手捂着脸颊，连袍子上的土也没拍，就这样直接冲进哈利刚刚走出的那条走廊，不见了。而哈利在下一秒被哄然而上的人群淹没，只来得及用余光看到血迹从马尔福的指缝中渗出来，滴滴答答落在了袍子上。<br/>麦格教授简直是震怒，在当天的晚饭时间在全校面前厉声斥责了这件事的始作俑者——到现在也查不出来的人——并且严令禁止学校内再有类似事件，一旦发现，严惩不贷。<br/>“战争已经结束了，那些在战争中奋战的人，那些献出了生命的人，不是为了看到这种样子的你们，才付出代价换来如今的和平的。”麦格教授站在教师席前，声线凝涩，语重心长。<br/>“但那些在战争中丧失生命的无辜的人呢？那又怎么算？”寂静的礼堂里，底下有学生反问道，声音低微，却十分清晰。<br/>“我们要向前看，否则会一直困在过去，无法走出来。”麦格教授看着那个学生，这样回答。<br/>哈利环顾四周，没有在斯莱特林的长桌上看到德拉科·马尔福。</p>
<p>“就像二战之后的德国一样。”晚饭之后，赫敏坐在公共休息室的壁炉前，如此评价。<br/>“什么？”罗恩茫然道。<br/>“麻瓜的战争，第二次世界大战，从1939年持续到1945年。德国是发起战争的国家之一。当战争结束，也就是战败后，被拆分成了东西德国，直到八年前柏林墙才拆除。民众生活苦不堪言，大量的德国士兵被发配到苏联做苦工，无数新生儿因为环境恶劣，缺乏食物而死。”赫敏解释道，并且额外说了战后与德国人有染的法国女郎的悲惨处境，当讲到那些可怜的女人被剃掉长发，扒光衣服，拉到街上游行这一部分的时候，罗恩两眼发直，嘴里喃喃：<br/>“梅林，麻瓜真可怕。”<br/>赫敏沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“总之，麦格教授说的是对的。但是压抑了太久的人们会自己去找一个发泄口。那些事情……无论怎样三令五申，肯定还会发生的。”<br/>“但那是不对的。”哈利看着跳动的炉火，低声道。<br/>“满含仇恨的人群是最难控制的生物，哈利，你可以杀掉伏地魔，停止战争，但没办法钻到每个人的心里，告诉他们什么是对的什么是错的。”赫敏从书页上看着哈利，目光中隐含着某种制止的意味。<br/>哈利看着她，缓缓地说：“你总是很敏锐……赫敏。”<br/>“只是对多年老友比较熟悉。”赫敏微笑了一下。<br/>罗恩慢三拍地，才反应过来他们打的什么机锋，瞪大了眼睛：”哈利，你不会是又想管——”他哽了一下，“那只雪貂？”<br/>“也可能是整个斯莱特林。”赫敏忽然插了一嘴。<br/>哈利也哽了一下：“我没说——”<br/>“就只是马尔福，你也仁至义尽了！”罗恩打断道。<br/>哈利张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。<br/>罗恩的用词不错，哈利·波特的确是仁至义尽了。<br/>战争之后，还是满地狼藉的那段时间，马尔福家一夜倾覆。卢修斯·马尔福被判入阿兹卡班，十年监禁，德拉科·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福收押待审。人人都默认，这个“待审”的方向最终还是指向阿兹卡班，差别只不过是十年还是二十年。<br/>直到在德拉科·马尔福开庭受审的那天，哈利·波特推开了威森加摩的大门，带着一份记忆，两份证词。<br/>救世主的言语还是有些重量的，哈利·波特在自愿的吐真剂下关于马尔福庄园德拉科未指认自己身份，以及在禁林纳西莎欺瞒伏地魔才令自己两度从伏地魔手下脱命的证言，令原本板上钉钉的马尔福一家阿兹卡班大礼包判决拐了个弯：德拉科和纳西莎免除入狱，但终身接受监管，出入境需报备，以及纳西莎三年不得离开马尔福庄园；德拉科可以回到霍格沃兹继续未完的学业，但毕业后不得在魔法部供职。<br/>而卢修斯的判决未变。<br/>救世主的能力也是有限的，况且卢修斯·马尔福并不无辜。</p>
<p>“哈利，”沉默的间隙里，赫敏的声音柔和下来，“人都有自己要走的路，你没必要把过多的责任担在自己身上。”<br/>是责任吗？哈利不是很确定。<br/>他只是总会想起踏入威森加摩时，站在场地中央的德拉科·马尔福的样子：苍白的，消瘦的身形——比以往印象里的更加削瘦。他循声回过头来，脸色憔悴而灰败，看到哈利，眼里漫上震惊。</p>
<p>“说实话，我不太明白，我不太明白你……”罗恩开口，他看起来像是在很费力地思索造句，“哈利，你为什么总是那么在意马尔福？”<br/>“嗯……可能他持续六年对我学习生活的不懈骚扰产生的巨大存在感让我本能就会注意到他？”哈利随意拨了拨炉火，炭火发出噼啪的声响。<br/>从哈利的回答来看，罗恩看起来像被强行塞了一嘴鼻屎比比多味豆。<br/>“开玩笑的。”哈利摊摊手。<br/>但隔了一会儿，他转回火焰的方向，又轻声说道：“他变了很多。”<br/>“家道中落，父亲入狱，劫后逢生，他没变化那才叫不正常。”罗恩往后仰去，摊在了沙发上。<br/>是这样。<br/>回到霍格沃兹的德拉科·马尔福，极少能在公共场合看到他。<br/>往前两年——最起码直到五年级，马尔福每一次出现在公共场合，无不是前呼后拥，趾高气扬。绿色的人潮簇拥着他，讥笑和傲慢是他表情的常客，当与名为“波特”的红色相碰撞时，就会剧烈爆出两看相厌的火花。<br/>而现在他就像是一株苍白的植物，形单影只生长在自己的角落。<br/>往常围绕在他身旁的斯莱特林们，克拉布丧命厉火，帕金森去了布斯巴顿，高尔没有回来上学，扎比尼倒是回来上八年级了，但很少会看到他与马尔福走在一处。如此种种，再加上开学后无处不在的，冷眼针对斯莱特林的氛围——前食死徒小马尔福首当其冲。课堂上无人搭档，走在路上出其不意的绊腿咒，从人群旁经过时的窃窃私语和指桑骂槐，甚至连用餐时间，其余的斯莱特林们都像躲避瘟疫一样，在长桌上远离着他。<br/>三天前被推下楼梯的那次，不过是管中一窥。<br/>哈利很难想象马尔福是怎么忍受下这些的，如今的这个人，与几年前的形象产生了巨大的割裂。但可以推论：毕竟没有一个爸爸可以再在背后撑腰，而他为了日后的工作又必须需要N.E.W.T.s成绩，禁令让他无法出国去其它学校，只能回到霍格沃兹，无论他是否愿意。<br/>烙在左臂的黑魔标记将随着消逝的往昔终身伴随他。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>雨势大了。<br/>哈利眯了眯眼睛，仰头看了看，方才蒙蒙的雨雾已经有转化成瓢泼的趋势，而庭院对面的人毫无挪身的动静。<br/>哈利将因为站太久而滑下肩头的书包往上掂了掂，最后看了一眼，准备去上课。<br/>但他没走两步，那一边的走廊上拐出来了几个学生，看校袍颜色，大概是群四五年级的格兰芬多。那群格兰芬多走的很快，不消几下就走已经到了马尔福旁边。<br/>哈利警觉地停下了脚步。<br/>然而人群没有停下，无视了马尔福，似乎真的只是过路赶着上学的学生。于是哈利略微放了心，转过身去——<br/>变故就是在这个时候发生的。那群学生中的一个突然转头将马尔福的书包高高击飞在雨幕中的时候，哈利还维持着半转身的姿势。<br/>但马尔福的反应出奇的快，就好像他早有准备一样，他没有管书包，迅速拧身抽出魔杖甩出了几个石化咒，但是对面毕竟是一群——于是他的魔杖在魔咒飞弹的空间里，被一个来自身后的缴械咒打到了庭院中，像他的书包一样高高抛起，落在了草坪上。<br/>哈利暗骂一声，将书包甩到身后，沿着回廊飞快奔向群架现场。奔跑的脚步声中，他听见自己的心脏鼓啸起来，一下一下，重重敲击胸腔。<br/>然而他自己也没料到的是，当他终于转到马尔福所在的那条走廊上时，马尔福手里竟然好端端捏着魔杖，他站在那里，而那几个格兰芬多统统都躺倒在了地上，哈利扶住廊柱喘息着，错愕地扫眼过去——全是石化咒和束缚咒。<br/>马尔福像是听见了脚步声，动了动肩膀，转过头来，灰蓝色的眼睛望向哈利。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利用五秒钟消化了一下现场。<br/>他扭头看向草坪，没错，那里躺着一根魔杖。他又扭回来,盯着马尔福的手里——那里也有一根，接着他环顾了一下走廊，确认了每个倒在地上的家伙，手里或者脚边，都有一根魔杖。<br/>他皱起眉头。<br/>“你有两根魔杖？”哈利走上前，在这几步路的过程里，马尔福已经转回了身，将草坪中湿淋淋的书包和魔杖用飞来咒召了回来，并简单加了个烘干咒和清洁咒，勉强除去了那些滴滴答答的泥水。<br/>哈利一眼注意到，他是用召唤回来的那根施的后两个咒语，但那根不是马尔福的，不是那根山楂木独角兽毛——被哈利在马尔福庄园从德拉科·马尔福手中夺过来，并击败了伏地魔的那根。在用老魔杖修好了自己的冬青木魔杖后，他被哈利亲手还给了马尔福。<br/>那根魔杖陪伴哈利度过了战争的最后一段日子，哈利对它同它的原主人一样熟悉。十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛。与主人的外表不同，那根魔杖造型及其简单，线条一目了然，没有丝毫装饰。哈利记得将它拿在手里的感觉：温暖，和煦，如臂指使。<br/>为什么马尔福会有两根魔杖？哈利心中冒出疑问，像一个小小的气泡。不过这就正好解释了躺倒在一地的格兰芬多——很难有人会第一时间想到你的敌人还会出其不意地从袖子里掏出第二根魔杖。<br/>马尔福没有回答，他只是自顾自地收拾好书包，并将其中一根魔杖收回袖子里。哈利看到，收进袖子里的是马尔福的那根山楂木。<br/>哈利观察着面前人。马尔福的脸色还是那样，几近冰白的苍白，而唇色却略微有些暗淡。哈利瞄瞄他的侧颊，那里有一条细细的血线，从眼底越过颧骨，贯穿到下颌底部——前几天跌下楼梯受的伤，痊愈了一部分，但是还没好全，而且比纳威描述的范围更大。</p><p>清理好一切后，马尔福将哈利不认识的那根魔杖捏在手里，终于抬起头看了他一眼。<br/>与那双灰眼睛目光相触，哈利在这一瞬间才猛然意识到：他自己主动向德拉科·马尔福搭了话。<br/>哈利·波特主动向德拉科·马尔福搭问了一句话。<br/>在此之前他们最后一次交流还是在威森加摩马尔福家的案子终审下庭后，他等在外厅，将方才马尔福收起的那一根山楂木魔杖还给他。<br/>彼时马尔福从哈利手中接过山楂木，垂眼摩挲着杖身细致的纹路，良久，轻声对哈利说：“谢谢。”<br/>在此之后，直到开学，直到现在，他们都没有再正对着面说过哪怕一句话。或者其实说，两个目的不同但同样在躲避着人群的人，互相之间见到的次数也少的可怜——并且距离最近一次两个人这样近距离共处一个空间，是马尔福从楼梯上摔下来，摔在哈利面前那次。虽然哈利并不确定在那时候，那种情况下，马尔福有没有注意到他。<br/>他们认识七年了，却从没有在同一空间里长时间和平共处过，只要他俩对上，空气里就一定会立刻充满嘲讽、谩骂还有飞来飞去的恶咒。视具体情况，可能还会附赠滚作一团的麻瓜打架。<br/>一个波特该如何同一个马尔福正常说话？<br/>大脑一片空白。后知后觉的尴尬像是一件被迷路的猫头鹰千辛万苦跋山涉水后终于找对收件人，从高空中扔下来的包裹，狠狠砸中了哈利·波特的脑壳，将他钉在了原地。</p><p>“我母亲的。”<br/>马尔福忽然出声，没头没尾的。<br/>哈利愣了几秒，才猛然反应过来马尔福是在回答他之前的问句。<br/>“奥——原来是这样，嗯……”哈利的舌头差点打结，“但为什么？”<br/>马尔福却没有再次回答了，他转了转手里的魔杖，低声道：“这是我自己的私事，波特。”<br/>说完他转过身，对前方挥了挥魔杖——哈利愣了片刻，猛然反应过来马尔福是施了一个遗忘咒——对着地上的一堆学生。那咒语是无声咒，抬臂之间有种可疑的无比驾轻就熟的架势。<br/>“你——”<br/>马尔福迅速转回来，正对哈利——哈利一个激灵，长袖中的手不受控制地抚上了藏在那里的魔杖尾端。<br/>“波特，”他开口，“我觉得就算是格兰芬多……也应当对人保持基本的礼貌。”<br/>“但你对他们施的是遗忘咒！”<br/>“我也可以对你施一次。”<br/>哈利一下攥紧了袖子里的魔杖，绷紧肩膀，同斯莱特林对视。<br/>空气一下子抽紧了。<br/>马尔福没有接着说什么，也没有如他所说给哈利来一个一忘皆空，他浅淡的眼睛盯了哈利片刻，然后后退了两步，接着慢慢转过身去，提着他的书包，跨过一地横七竖八的格兰芬多，袍角轻摆，沿着回廊离开了。<br/>哈利站在原地愣了好一会儿，才回过神来。<br/>梅林。他刚才在干什么。</p><p>哈利低头环顾一地的格兰芬多，感觉有点头疼。他左右看看，突然在旁边的廊椅上发现了一本课本。<br/>马尔福落下的？他正要上前，一个声音忽然从身后传来。<br/>“哈利？”<br/>哈利听到这个声音，突地全身一僵。随即他深深吸了一口气，确认那口气好好呼出来后，才站直身体，缓缓转过身，面向了声音的主人。<br/>金妮·韦斯莱站在走廊的那头，抱着课本，带着满面疑惑和细微的惊讶。<br/>“怎么回事，哈利？”红发的姑娘走近哈利，环顾了一下四周，“你是跟他们打了一架？”<br/>哈利：“嗯……这个情况有点复杂，一时半刻说不清楚……”<br/>三秒钟后，哈利放弃了解释：“快上课了金妮，你不去上课吗？快迟到了我要去上课——“说着哈利直接转身——<br/>然后袖子就被扯住了。<br/>“哈利·波特。”他听见自己的名字被身后的姑娘重重地，一个音节一个音节地念了出来。<br/>哈利再次僵硬地转过身，重新面对着金妮，袖子还被扯着。<br/>两个人就这样僵持住了，片刻后，金妮率先退了一步，她松了手。<br/>“行……我不问你这里的事了，”她放弃似的，放缓了语调这样说道，叹了一口气，“你总有不愿意告诉我的理由。”<br/>哈利还没将僵硬的肌肉放松到一半，就听金妮又说：“那我们来谈谈我们的事。”<br/>哈利感觉自己的喉咙一下被掐住了，如同被提刀待宰的鹅。<br/>“哈利。”金妮再次叫了他的名字，声音不再是发问时的咄咄逼人，而是带上了某种柔软的意味。<br/>哈利猛一闭眼：<br/>“对不起金妮——”<br/>“我们——”<br/>后一句是金妮的声音，同哈利短促的句子叠在一起，撞了个七零八落。<br/>哈利睁眼，在视线里看到了还保持着we的口型的金妮。<br/>两个人对着沉默了片刻。<br/>“……你先说。”哈利清清喉咙。<br/>金妮盯着他。<br/>不合时宜的，哈利有点恍惚。真奇怪，他刚刚也同样被马尔福在这里盯着，午饭的时候好像也被罗恩这样看了几眼，再加上现在的金妮，三双完全不一样的眼睛，却做了类似的事情。<br/>“哈利，”金妮再次缓缓开口，但这次她的声音略微沉了下来，不再有那种柔软的底色，而是非常清晰地，一个单词一个单词灌进了哈利耳朵里。<br/>“我问你，你还能和我复合吗？”<br/>来了。哈利想。<br/>就在这一刻，在金妮落下话音的这一刻，一种感觉忽然猛地勾了一下哈利的脑子，还有太阳穴，带着令人窒息的痛感，在头骨里奋力撕扯起来，撕扯得他难受极了。<br/>“对不起……金妮，”哈利用力无视掉那种难受感，艰涩地完成他的话：<br/>“我觉得……我觉得我不能。”<br/>哈利明显看到在他说出这句话后金妮的表情凝滞了。<br/>他更难受了，却说不出更多的好话来，只能又嗫嚅了一句：“对不起。”<br/>金妮看着他，直直地看着。<br/>“为什么？”她说，“理由。”<br/>没等哈利张嘴回答，金妮又猛地截下他的话头：“你从开学到现在从来没有主动跟我见过面。”<br/>她一摊手。<br/>“你在六年级结束的时候说分手，因为你有不可说的任务。我答应了。然后你去逃亡，我被留在了学校里。现在战争结束了，八年级开始了。我觉得你也许需要时间，从战争结束到开学，等了四个月，从开学到现在又等了你一个月，但你从来没有找过我。虽然我早就隐约觉得——”<br/>金妮声音越来越高，语速越来越快，然后她突然止住了声音，深呼吸了两下，猛地抬起手捂住眼睛。<br/>哈利感觉太阳穴里被撕扯得突突直跳，就像那一部分身体自己要分裂出去幻影移形一样。<br/>“对不起，金妮，”哈利轻轻抽了一口气，小声喃喃，“我应该早点对你说的，我只是……”<br/>金妮放下手，重新看向他，等着他的话。<br/>然而哈利没有说下去。<br/>雨声填补着两人之间的沉默。<br/>金妮低下头，把因为刚才的动作散掉的书本往怀里拢拢，偏头看向庭院，过了一儿，她重新开口：<br/>“我早有预感，哈利。六年级我们在一起多久？两个月。然后我们分开了将近一年。霍格沃茨的战斗结束后你就一个人搬进了格里莫广场，除了往陋居飞只猫头鹰报了个平安，没有跟任何人联系过，也从来不出现在公众面前。虽然我们都很担心，但妈妈和赫敏都说是你需要一个人独处的时间。直到马尔福被审那次，你第一次在公众面前露面。那件事完了之后你终于又肯和我们联系了。但到开学之后，我没有主动找你，你依旧对我避而不见。你从不独处，总与罗恩和赫敏待在一起，独处的时候却没人能找得到你。虽然我知道你是在躲避所有人，但那所有人里也包括了我。”<br/>女孩转过头来。<br/>“我就感觉，这可能就是结束了。”<br/>这句之后她没有再多说任何话，也没有再看哈利，转过身去，从来时的方向快步离开了。	<br/>哈利站在满地的格兰芬多中间，没有看金妮离去的身影，而是蹲下了身，两手狠狠地，狠狠地掐着自己的太阳穴。他感觉自己的胃部在翻腾，愧疚感混杂着难以形容的疼痛搅动着所有的意识，抠挖着他的脑子，连心脏都紧紧抽缩了起来。<br/>他在原地蹲了好一会儿，所有的难受感才渐渐减轻，变成了另一种细微但连绵的扯痛，停留在他的太阳穴附近。</p><p>“哒。”皮鞋磕在石砖上的声音。<br/>哈利猛一抬头，惊诧地看到马尔福居然站在方才他离开的那条走廊尽头。<br/>马尔福对他的方向举起魔杖——哈利惊地一下站起来，眼前却骤然散开五光十色的斑晕，耳朵也瞬间开始嗡鸣，迫使他不得不扶了一下旁边的柱子，低下头缓解这种强烈的不适感。<br/>“课本飞来。”耳鸣声中他听见马尔福这样念道，然后是书页哗啦啦划过空气的声音。<br/>奥，他刚刚是落下了课本。哈利意识到。<br/>等他再抬起头来的时候，马尔福已经再次消失了。</p><p>哈利匆匆推开黑魔法防御术教室的门时，全班的人都转过来看着他。<br/>哈利的脚步不由自主顿了下。<br/>“啊，波特先生，你来晚了，不过我们刚好谈到你呢，快请到座位上去。”靠近讲台的位置，一个头发花白的男人越过重重学生的脑袋看向他，语气雀跃。<br/>哈利看到他，刚刚赶课的路上稍微平复的太阳穴好像又要抽起来了。<br/>这个男人是新学期的黑魔法防御术老师，名字是安德鲁·克劳德，一位退休的老傲罗，经验丰富，授课风格朴实，基本上……哈利对他讲的课没什么意见，除了有一点小毛病，无他——这位先生是救世主的忠实拥趸。<br/>比如现在：<br/>“守护神咒，我相信大家都对它有所了解，虽然这个咒语从来不在N.E.W.T.s的考核范围内，但能掌握呢总是没有坏处。守护神咒可以召唤肉身守护神，肉身守护神的形态与亲缘继承和施咒人情感有关，比如我们都知道，打败了神秘人的波特先生的守护神形态是一只牡鹿，而这个形态继承自他的父亲詹姆·波特先生。”<br/>说完，克劳德教授朝哈利露出一个微笑。<br/>正在搬动椅子落座的哈利朝他扯了扯嘴角。<br/>“梅林的胡子，什么时候你守护神的形态又泄露出去了？我真觉得哪天预言家日报能把你每天穿的内裤的颜色都扒出来！”罗恩坐在他旁边，低声对哈利说。<br/>赫敏坐在罗恩的旁边，同样望过来，没有说话，但满眼都写着“你为什么迟到了哈利”。<br/>哈利偏了偏头，但没有回应赫敏也没有回应罗恩——他不知道怎么回应自己最好的朋友，鉴于自己刚和自己最好的朋友的妹妹明确分手的情况下。<br/>而且他的头还有点疼，一跳一跳的。<br/>没得到回应的罗恩奇怪地看了他一眼：“哈利，你没事吧。”<br/>哈利按按头，嘴唇扭动，细微道：“没事。”<br/>“你迟到了，你走的比我还早，怎么来的比我还晚？”罗恩坚持不懈。<br/>没等哈利再想出下一个回答，讲台上的克劳德教授毫无征兆地又提到了哈利：<br/>“所以我想，我们可以请波特先生现场演示一下守护神咒？”<br/>全班的脑袋，格兰芬多加斯莱特林，全部都齐刷刷转过头来看着哈利，就像刚才哈利迟到进门一样。<br/>哈利坐在座位上僵住了，直到罗恩开始捅他的腰部，才蹭地一下站起来。罗恩吓了一跳：“哈利？”<br/>哈利没有理他，他在课桌后站了片刻，才迈出自己的座位，慢慢朝讲台走去。<br/>“好的，波特先生。就在这里，你可以开始演示了。”<br/>哈利举起魔杖。<br/>一秒，两秒，三秒。<br/>寂静。<br/>“波特先生？”<br/>哈利放下了魔杖。<br/>他没有看讲台旁边的教授，也没有看下面的任何人，只垂下眼说道：“抱歉，先生。<br/>“我今天身体很不舒服，不能顺利施放守护神咒。”<br/>克劳德教授愣了下：“奥——没关系，没关系的。身体最重要，嗯......你需要去医疗翼看看吗波特先生？”<br/>“没关系，听课还是可以的。”<br/>“奥，奥，好的，请回到座位上吧。”<br/>哈利重新坐回了座位，顶着罗恩疑惑的眼神，目视前方，轻声道：“一会儿下课我要对你说一件事，罗恩。”<br/>罗恩皱起眉，看看他，又与旁边同样表情的赫敏对视了一眼。<br/>哈利没有看他们俩其中的任何一个，而是盯着课桌。<br/>“咳，很遗憾因为身体的原因波特先生不能为大家演示守护神咒了，不过不要紧，一会儿我会为大家展示一下如何施咒。不过既然讲到这里，我可以跟大家说一下。”教授的声音从讲台上飘了下来，落在了哈利耳朵里。<br/>“守护神咒是属于高级咒语的原因之一是因为它的不确定性，有些即便是知名强大的巫师也施用不出来，但有些普通的巫师，反而可以顺利施咒。这是因为，守护神咒和魔力无关，只与情感和记忆紧密联系。这种联系还有一种体现方式是，有人以前能够施展守护神咒，但在生命遭逢变故之后，却不能了。在这些人里，有一些很幸运，也许有一天能够再次施展。“<br/>黑魔法防御术教授的声音从空气里落下来，像是有形似的，一个单词一个单词点在眼前，又逐渐远去。<br/>大脑在疼痛，世界在他眼前模糊着融化。<br/>“而有的人，在此后一辈子再也没有见过自己的守护神了。”</p><p>*</p><p>有一件事，大难不死的男孩、救世之星哈利·波特说出来没有人会相信的事。<br/>他用不出来守护神咒了。</p><p>哈利是在战后第一个月结束时发现的。<br/>霍格沃茨的最终一战之后，他谢绝了莫丽在陋居的极力邀请，独身一人搬进了格里莫广场12号。<br/>天杀的祸害、仇人、巫师界的恐怖分子汤姆·里德尔终于死了，从他出生以来就压在肩上的宿命和厄运随着伏地魔的生命烟消云散。在颠沛流离将近一年之后他觉得自己终于可以好好休息一下——在一场又一场的葬礼之后。<br/>他参加了很多，很多葬礼。斯内普的，卢平的，唐克斯的，穆迪的，弗雷德的，科林·克里维的，还有一个本在五年级就应该有的，迟来的小天狼星的。他的师长和朋友们在黑白色的照片里对他微笑，像是从未离去。<br/>那之后他在那栋古老的房子里独自呆了很多天，陪伴他的只有上楼下楼时吱吱呀呀的声响和克利切细细碎碎的嘀咕。<br/>罗恩和赫敏偶尔会来看他，坐在一起聊天说话。在他们走的时候，每次都会问：哈利，你不来陋居住吗？来吧，大家都很想你。<br/>但他摇摇头。我想自己一个人在这里住一段时间，我想住在小天狼星留给我的房子里。<br/>他还是很满意的，没有逃亡，没有食死徒，没有来来去去的凤凰社成员，没有数不清的闪光灯和人群，更重要的是——没有死亡。他一个人在房子做着各种整修的工作，将脏污除净，破碎修理，通过自己的手让教父最后的遗产逐渐干净整洁起来。他知道几个月后就会回到霍格沃兹重新上学，麦格教授向学生们宣布过。怀抱着一种暗流般的期盼，他在这样日复一日的生活里过了一个月。<br/>直到有一天，他躺在床上，回顾了一下自己前面七年的人生，将每一学年都梳理了一遍，那些活着的人，那些死去的人，像电影倒帧一样回放，最终定格在空教室里的厄里斯魔镜上，父母与他隔镜而望的温柔面庞。<br/>那是他第一次用出守护神咒时所依凭的记忆。<br/>他仰面举起魔杖，在空气里轻轻点了一下，念道：“呼神护卫。”<br/>什么都没有发生。那只熟悉的银色牡鹿没有如他所想一样出现在眼前。<br/>他一下从床上翻身起来。连续施了七八个守护神咒。呼神护卫，呼神护卫，呼神护卫，呼神护卫。他在脑海里拼命回想着，厄里斯魔镜，父母的脸庞。<br/>但什么都没有。双亲的脸依旧在记忆里，朝他不变地微笑着，但他的杖尖什么都没有。</p><p>他无可遏制地开始恐慌了起来。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以……你要和我说的事就是，你和金妮分手了。”罗恩抱着手臂，面无表情对哈利说。<br/>哈利拇指不自觉搓动了一下食指的关节，然后嗯了一声。<br/>赫敏赶着上古代如尼文的课去了，临走前相当不安地看了他们俩好几眼。<br/>而他和罗恩现在站在一条空走廊中间。就在刚刚黑魔法防御术下课之后他们转到这里，哈利低声而快速地对罗恩简述了一下他和金妮现下的关系——总结陈词，前男友和前女友。<br/>但是——罗恩比哈利所想象的可能的反应平静多了。<br/>简要来说……他还以为罗恩在听到“我和金妮分手了”这句话话音落下的一瞬间，最起码是第二秒，拳头就会冲他的脸上招呼过来。而现在罗恩脸上的表情——很奇怪。他看起来像是，的确是很想打哈利一拳，但又被什么东西拦住了似的，脸颊上的肌肉只抽了几下，随即自己撇过眼去，抱着手臂看向了走廊的窗外。<br/>他就和罗恩这样两人对着，一个不说话，一个不知道怎么说接下来的话。哈利背靠石墙，罗恩抱着手臂。<br/>哈利的头疼依旧没有完全缓和下来，即便过去了整一节课。他强忍着不抬手去揉太阳穴。<br/>“我……”哈利捻着指节，踟蹰着开口。<br/>“我本来应该揍你的。”罗恩出声。<br/>哈利猛地闭上了嘴。<br/>“我知道你之前一直没有和金妮谈你们之间的事情——我老早就想问了，但赫敏拦着我，她说那是你和金妮的问题，需要你们自己去解决。赫敏说你没有联系她，但金妮也没有主动联系你，她甚至还拿拉文德·布朗那事举例论证来骂我——那行吧。”<br/>“不过，哈利，虽然你是我最好的朋友，但从一个哥哥的角度来讲，我还是觉得——四个月。”罗恩讲到这里，没有立即再往下说了，他吐出一口气。<br/>“就算你不再喜欢金妮——可能金妮也没有我想的那么喜欢你。但你不见金妮，你总可以和我和赫敏主动联系一下，说一说你是怎么想的？”<br/>“......我很抱歉。”<br/>“你和金妮说这话去吧。”罗恩没好气地。<br/>哈利再次闭了嘴。<br/>一时间谁也没有再开口。<br/>粘滞的空气里，两人站了几分钟，罗恩先放下了抱着的手臂，他棍子似的原地杵了一会儿，最后也靠上墙壁，开口：<br/>“战争结束没多久你就把自己关在了格里莫广场12号，我和赫敏怎么叫你也不出来。头两个月你完全不来消息，妈妈很担心你，在她失去了——”罗恩顿了一下，但还是接着说下去了，“失去了弗雷德之后。每天都在房间里哭，常常魂不守舍的，但还是一直记得向我问你的情况。”<br/>他的头低着，看着自己脚下的石砖，过了几秒，抬起头看着哈利，接着说：<br/>“格里莫广场的飞路一直断着。我和赫敏只能先去伦敦，再去找你。有时候我们走在路上，都生怕你其实早不在那里了，而是消失在了某个我们也找不到的地方。<br/>“那时候你宁愿一个人呆在那栋阴森森的房子里，也不愿意出来见见我们。”罗恩轻声说。<br/>“那是小天狼星的房子，是我家，”哈利低声道，“而且现在我出来了。”<br/>罗恩吸一口气，不敢置信似的，拔高声音道：“我刚才说了那么多——你就注意到这一句了？”<br/>他猛挥了一下手臂：“我知道！我又没瞎！你这么大个人呢——但是——但是——”<br/>他“但是”了好几下，都没有说出完整的句子，最后一拳头砸在旁边的墙壁上。<br/>“是，你是从那里出来了，你不仅出来了你还坐着霍格沃茨特快火车来霍格沃茨上学了。”罗恩泄气，像个被扎破的皮球似的，又靠回墙壁。<br/>他的脑袋向后，仰头看着穹顶：<br/>“七月底，你过生日之前，我和赫敏第一次收到你的猫头鹰。那时候我们真的高兴极了，松了好大一口气，觉得你终于在从那个状态慢慢走出来……但是开学之后，我又感觉……感觉你其实并不是我们想的那样——好转。”<br/>罗恩停顿了一会儿。<br/>“你不是很开心，我能看出来。别的不说，你对那些叫着你的名字追着你跑的人群就真的很厌烦，因为要躲避他们，除了吃饭的时间，连我和赫敏都很能少见到你了，而且哈利……你经常一个人待着待着就发起呆。我有时候想和你聊聊，但你不是岔开话题，就是在说两句后直接走开。”<br/>罗恩说完这段就没有再说下去了，他看着哈利。<br/>哈利又沉默了一会儿，再次开口：“谢谢你，罗恩，还有赫敏，我很……抱歉。”<br/>“别说抱歉，哈利。”罗恩轻轻打断他。<br/>他皱皱眉，又想了想，探过身，问哈利：“哈利，你是不是嗯……其实不想回来上八年级？”<br/>哈利怔愣了一秒，随即像是被罗恩的话逗到了，吭地笑了一下，摇摇头：“没有的，罗恩，我真的很高兴能再回来霍格沃茨上学。”<br/>“哦，哦。”罗恩点点头，松了口气似的，将他的头重新靠回墙壁上，待了一阵，又说：<br/>“我在想……在猜，是不是一路走到现在来，那么……那么多事情之后你应该是很累了，所以你才在那栋房子里躲了那么长时间。即便到现在，你依旧回避着，”他做了个手势，“几乎所有人。”<br/>罗恩定定地维持着那个手势，过了几秒，放下来：“我和赫敏，一直希望能为你做些什么，希望能帮你一些什么。”<br/>“但你像个闭得紧紧的蚌壳。”他转头看着哈利，表情沮丧，“什么也不说。”<br/>“我不明白为什么，我真的很想向你问个清楚，我希望你能将你心里想的说出来，你是我的朋友，我想关心你。”罗恩说完，脚后跟踢踢墙壁，然后带着一丝微弱的期待看向哈利。<br/>哈利背在身后的双手捻了捻。<br/>他抿抿唇，眼睛垂下看了一会儿地砖后，张开了嘴：<br/>“对于金妮……我还是很抱歉——”他顿了一下。<br/>“金妮很好——她一直很好。过去几个月我对她的忽视是不可原谅的。”哈利看着前方的空气，声音很缓慢。  <br/>他说：“但确实的事是，我们的感情已经不可能像过去那样了。不是矛盾，而是——”他斟酌了片刻，“我们都改变了。”<br/>罗恩困惑地皱起眉。<br/>哈利闭了闭眼，接着道：“时间可以改变很多，包括感情。曾经你觉得像金子一样的东西，现今拿出来再看的时候，你无论如何也找不回来那时候的感觉了——并不是说它不珍贵了，而是令你自己也困惑的，它就是消失了。”<br/>哈利转过头，对着罗恩，提了提嘴角。<br/>罗恩依旧皱着眉，他瞅瞅哈利，若有所思的。<br/>哈利又抿了抿唇：“金妮是个好女孩儿，她值得更好的。”<br/>沉默片刻，他轻轻吸一口气，拇指掐住食指的指节：“而我——是的。”<br/>他呼出那一口气：“就像你所说的，我的确是很累，也不喜欢人群。五月中旬之后媒体就一直在对我围追阻截……但对你们，包括金妮，我处理的方式都不是很好，也很……忽视你们，可能战争那几个月有点影响我。你知道的，罗恩，那一年我们都过的不好。”<br/>说完，哈利的肩膀往下垮了垮。几秒后他又深吸一口气，对罗恩点点头：“就是这些原因……我也会，尽力调整。”<br/>罗恩没有立即回话。他拧着眉，也拧着袍角，思索了很长时间。<br/>但最后，他终于有点勉强地，松开眉头点点头。<br/>罗恩叹息一声，语气非常遗憾并且沉重地：“行——好吧，你和金妮就这样了——我知道，感情的事也勉强不来的。”他伸出手拍拍哈利的肩。<br/>“但是哈利，无论如何，”罗恩面对哈利，又露出一副非常认真的表情，“我，还有赫敏，都还是希望你可以重新变得开心起来。而且要知道，陋居依然也是你的家，我们永远欢迎你。”<br/>他的手捏了捏哈利的肩膀。<br/>哈利对他回以笑容。<br/>罗恩拍拍哈利的背，又叹了一口气——然而突然，他像想起来什么似的，倏然瞪大了眼睛，表情紧张起来。<br/>哈利一下也紧张了起来：“怎，怎么了？”<br/>罗恩维持着那个表情，惊慌地摆摆手，然后伸手就在自己的袍子上噼噼啪啪一顿乱摸——最后慌里慌张从书包里掏出了一块表。<br/>他捧着表一看，这才长长松了口气：“吓死我了，幸好没过时——金妮可不会轻易放过迟到的人的，哪怕是他亲哥。”<br/>哈利松开了背后捏在一起的手，慢慢地。<br/>罗恩快速收起表，一边乱七八糟整理着书包一边往前走了两步：“今天周五，下午没课了，我得去球场训练。哈利你来看吗？说真的，你退出魁地奇队真的是格兰芬多的损失……哈利？”他疑惑地转过头。<br/>“嗯……”哈利没有跟着迈步，“我还是不去了。”<br/>他言简意赅：“金妮。”<br/>“喔，”罗恩恍然，但又有点失望，“其实你也不必……算了。“<br/>他抓抓头，垂头丧气的：“那我先走了，回见，哥们儿。”<br/>“回见。”哈利回道。<br/>哈利站在窗户旁边，看着罗恩的身影消失在了转角。<br/>他重新靠回石墙，用手抵着太阳穴，用力撵了几下，然后呼出一口气。<br/>远处楼梯口隐约传来学生的嬉笑声。哈利想了片刻，抽出隐形衣。然后迎着涌来的人群，离开了走廊。</p><p>*</p><p>哈利刚刚走上医疗翼所在那层楼的楼梯，就听见了里面庞弗雷夫人絮絮叨叨的声音传出来。<br/>“太过分了……那些学生竟然用这种方法，别动！这药是有点疼，但你不想让我把棉签戳你伤口里去吧？”<br/>哈利收起隐形衣，推开微敞的门走进去，看见庞弗雷夫人站在一个学生的面前，一手拿着魔杖一手举着个小药瓶。那个学生的长袍侧摆从雪白的床单上铺开，露出绿色的内衬。<br/>斯莱特林的学生？哈利合上门，皱皱眉。	<br/>“奥，波特先生，”庞弗雷夫人听见了脚步声，转过身来看到哈利，“你有什么需要？”<br/>哈利没有回答她的问题，因为她的动作，身后坐在床上的人露出了全貌。<br/>哈利站住了，诧异地出声：“马尔福？”<br/>让哈利惊诧的不是马尔福在医疗翼里，而是他脸上的伤。<br/>马尔福侧坐在那里，脸上一道长长的红色伤口，从眼底贯穿到下颌——按位置判断的话，正是他从楼梯上摔下来留下来的那条。如果哈利没记错，一节课之前它还只是一条血线。现在明显那道口子皮开肉绽，一根棉签悬浮在他面前，已经将蓝色的药膏敷盖了一半，但鲜血依然顺着侧脸淌下来，那样子就好像是——伤口被重新撕裂开一样。<br/>马尔福垂着眼，既没有看向哈利，也没有说话，托着毛巾抵在下颌，白色的织物面上血色斑斑，极其刺眼。<br/>“它不是……应该快愈合了吗？”哈利隔着一段距离观察着那道伤口，犹疑地问道。<br/>“本来早就应该痊愈的，“庞弗雷夫人确认了哈利站得好好的，身上没什么显而易见的外伤之后，又转回去用魔杖指挥着棉签给马尔福敷剩下的药，“卑劣的手段。”她哼了一声。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“有学生在伤口留下的那天往小马尔福先生的脸上泼了多马提可草汁*。”庞弗雷夫人的语气满含谴责，“那种草药的汁液会阻碍伤口愈合，所以这道本来挥挥魔杖就能治好的口子，每天痊愈后都会自己再裂开一次——不得不敷药解毒。而且你能想到吗？伤口上居然还叠了一个小诅咒！梅林……那咒语会让受伤的人自己对自己的治疗咒统统无效化。好在这是最后一天了。真是的，太过分了……别往后缩小马尔福先生，我知道你疼，就差一点了……好了。你再在这里坐十分钟，等药膏全部吸收下去就可以离开了。”<br/>哈利还没从上面那一大段话里缓过神来，正出神地盯着马尔福因为显而易见的疼痛而皱起的眉头，庞弗雷夫人已经动作利落地收拾好了药瓶和棉签。转过身询问哈利：“亲爱的，你需要什么？”<br/>“啊？”哈利回神，磕巴了一下，“我……我来想看看，可不可以，呃，拿一点镇痛的药。”<br/>“止疼药？”庞弗雷夫人上下打量了一下哈利，“孩子，你怎么了？”<br/>“我有点……头疼。”哈利一边瞄着慢慢抽出书本开始低头阅读的马尔福，一边回答。<br/>“头疼？好吧。药是不能乱吃的，波特先生，这边来坐下，我先给你做个检测。”<br/>哈利走过去坐在马尔福隔壁的空床上，庞弗雷夫人拿出魔杖，快速施下几个检测魔咒。<br/>“没有外伤……也没有内伤，好，从什么时候开始疼的？”<br/>“今天……”<br/>“什么情况下？”<br/>“和人嗯……交谈的时候。”<br/>“只是交谈？”<br/>“……对，只是交谈。”<br/>“唔，”庞弗雷夫人点点头。她沉吟片刻，刚准备再问点什么，医疗翼的门却突然咣地一声打开了，杂乱的脚步声涌进来，一群学生高高低低惊慌呼叫着庞弗雷夫人的名字，中间搀扶着一个一瘸一拐满脸是血的学生。<br/>“梅林啊！这又是怎么了——”庞弗雷夫人的注意力一下被拉过去，“抱歉波特先生，先在这里坐一下。”然后她急急忙忙就赶到了那边。<br/>哈利被撂在原地，看看远的一团糟，又看了看旁边一床之隔低头看书的马尔福。他犹豫了一会儿，挪到马尔福面前。<br/>马尔福没有抬头看他，就好像没有察觉到面前多了个人似的。<br/>“呃。”哈利发出一个音节的声音。<br/>他清了清嗓子：“你还好吗，马尔福？”<br/>马尔福没有理他。<br/>半晌，就在哈利以为这场谈话已经胎死腹中的时候，马尔福出声了。<br/>他低头看着书，说：“托庞弗雷夫人的福，而且她说的很清楚。如果你耳朵没问题的话。”<br/>喔，马尔福式的讽刺。<br/>哈利沉默了，因为这确实没什么好问的。如果你问伤口，庞弗雷夫人说今天就能痊愈，如果你问始作俑者，连麦格教授都不知道。<br/>他呆呆地坐在床上，看着马尔福一手仍然托着毛巾，在药效的作用下伤口上半部分的肉眼可见地在凝固，而靠近下方，血迹半涸不涸。他另一手按在膝头上的书页上，五指分开以按稳，翻页的时候拇指蹭过页边，发出沙的声响。<br/>现在是下午，医疗翼的阳光很好，光线透过高耸的窗户，投在马尔福的侧脸上，将原本浅金的发丝变成了更加接近白金的颜色，而虹膜，则变得比玻璃还透彻。<br/>真的好浅，色素缺乏的体质，但流出来的血却依旧是红色的。他想。<br/>一个模糊的画面从哈利脑海深处闪出来，是盥洗室，满地的水，还有水里的红色。他的呼吸一窒，额头抽跳了一下，于是他闭眼将这个画面迅速地压了回去。<br/>过了一小会儿，哈利睁眼。马尔福依然静静地坐在他对面，低头翻看着膝上的书。<br/>隐约地，他肩膀一松。<br/>哈利又在床上坐了一会儿，往后看了看，进来的学生们围在受伤的学生的床边，庞弗雷夫人忙得前前后后。<br/>他转回来，手指敲着膝盖，想了一遍下午发生的事，然后面对马尔福，换了个话题：“嗯，马尔福，如果可以我想问问，你自己的魔杖……是出了什么问题吗？”<br/>这个话题卓有成效，哈利确定，因为这句话之后马尔福把头抬起来了。<br/>“波特，我假设你记忆力也没有问题，”他说，手指仍然按在书上，灰蓝的眼睛冷淡地看着哈利，语气同样冷淡，“我告诉过你这是我的私事。”<br/>哈利又张嘴，然而马尔福做了个停止的手势。<br/>“我请问，波特，”马尔福如是说，“你和我很熟吗？”<br/>哈利愣住了。<br/>熟——按理说应该是很熟的。他和马尔福。<br/>他们认识了七年——在互相作对的日子中度过的。或者说大多数时间都是马尔福的单方面挑衅，而波特则是负责回以反击的那方。彼此一度紧盯彼此，像猎人盯着猎物，野兽盯着天敌，互相视对方为最仇视的人。除了六年级和七年级。六年级是他一直紧跟在马尔福的后面，试图找出他藏匿的阴谋，七年级，那是已经是战争了。但哈利知道马尔福指的不是这个。<br/>他们既不是朋友，现在也不是对手了。战争已经结束，随着一些事情的发生和结束，他们多年来互相敌对的形式就像抽去了地基的房子，类似于剁掉了头部的动物，只保留坍塌后无用的断壁残梁和低级的脊髓反射。<br/>所以，哈利想，他们也真的不算熟。但是——<br/>马尔福的目光突然滑向哈利身后。<br/>哈利怔了下，但下一秒，他就知道马尔福这个眼神什么意思了——随着一声巨响。<br/>“是你！马尔福！”<br/>哈利吓了一跳，循声看去，刚刚那个被同伴掺进来的满脸是血的学生——一个赫奇帕奇男生，撞到了病床边的一个架子，在庞弗雷夫人的怒喝声中拼命朝着这边高声吼道：“你在楼梯上下的咒——”<br/>他挣脱了众人的搀扶，踉踉跄跄往这边走来，抽出魔杖对准马尔福。<br/>庞弗雷夫人尖叫起来：“医疗翼禁止打斗——”<br/>但没人听她的，她的声音淹没在学生一片乱七八糟的惊呼里——哈利·波特站起身来，挡在了马尔福跟前。<br/>那个赫奇帕奇看起来震惊了：“波特——？”<br/>“这位同学，”哈利沉声，盯着他，“这是医疗翼，请把你的魔杖收起来。”<br/>那个学生愤怒得声音都劈了：“闪开！波特！你知不知道，你后面那个——马尔福！他在楼梯上下咒，我从那么高的地方摔下来，差点摔断脖子！”<br/>哈利回头看了一眼马尔福，马尔福还坐在床上，白着脸，抿唇一言不发。而那道伤口，依旧鲜红地横亘在他的侧颊，蓝色的药膏还没消完，斑驳地附着在伤口上，让哈利想起麻瓜杂志上毒蛇的颜色。<br/>“你知道……同学，你不能因为马尔福之前从楼梯上摔下来一次……”哈利转回头，没有让开，继续对着那个学生，缓缓说道，“就认为自己从楼梯上摔下来是他对你做的，这个因果关系，显然不对啊。”<br/>“就是因为这个！”赫奇帕奇吼道，“就是因为——”他突然像被掐住了喉咙，中断声音，没有再说下去。<br/>他粗重地、重重地呼吸着，盯着哈利，然后猝不及防猛地一挥魔杖，将一个药盒朝马尔福扔了过去，“你这个小食死徒——”<br/>砰地一声。<br/>此起彼伏倒抽凉气的声音。<br/>哈利收回魔杖尖，将撞在防御咒上变形破碎的盒子用悬浮咒拨到一边。<br/>“我想，现在我们可以请教授们过来一趟了。”他冷冷地说。</p><p>*</p><p>晚饭的时候，医疗翼发生的事已经全校皆知了——因为赫奇帕奇的沙漏里凭空少了一大截——据说是斯普劳特教授亲自扣的。<br/>流言像乘了翅膀，在霍格沃茨的城堡里席卷而过。马尔福被人推下楼梯不是新闻，泼草汁下恶咒也不是很多人关心，但——<br/>“哈利，你又怎么掺和到这事里去了？”<br/>赫敏将书本作业砰地放在餐桌上，坐在哈利旁边，质问道。<br/>“……我只是刚巧在那里，赫敏。”<br/>“问的就是这个刚巧，”赫敏拉过一杯南瓜汁，给自己灌下去——她渴死了，下午的如尼文课上她刚做完一篇口述报告，“我经过走廊的时候就听见好几拨人在那里讨论‘救世主为保护前食死徒德拉科·马尔福对赫奇帕奇同学大打出手导致其躺进医疗翼’，到底是怎么回事，哈利？”<br/>哈利眉头一抽。<br/>——谣言到底是怎么发展到这种程度的？<br/>从哈利坐上餐桌，到现在，就已经有七八拨人过来问这件事情了。每一个版本都不尽相同，每一群人的反应也不尽相同——从群情激愤到曼声赞颂，应有尽有，搅得哈利烦不胜烦。赫敏来之前他正考虑要不要扔下晚饭直接就走。<br/>“我没‘大打出手’，我就拦了个防御咒。”哈利皱皱眉，“那个赫奇帕奇朝马尔福扔了个盒子。”<br/>“所以说你的确挡在了马尔福跟前。”赫敏下结论，“因为那个赫奇帕奇朝马尔福扔了个盒子。”<br/>哈利：“他抽出魔杖了——”<br/>“我相信巫师马尔福也有魔杖。”<br/>哈利哑然。<br/>赫敏看了哈利片刻，叹口气：“既然你说你是刚巧在那里，医疗翼。哈利，你为什么在医疗翼？”<br/>“……去拿药，”顿了顿，哈利补充道，“治感冒的药，我觉得我有点头疼，可能是感冒了。”<br/>实际上他最后也没有拿成药，庞弗雷夫人大概是忘了他。混乱之后教授们赶到现场，场面一下变得复杂起来。他本想等到教授们询问完情况之后，再找庞弗雷夫人讨药——经过了那么混乱的状况，他脑子里的痛感也没散干净。但他没有如愿，赫奇帕奇与马尔福的这件事令教授们愤怒又严肃，询问的过程非常漫长，场所最后也从医疗翼转挪到了校长室——庞弗雷夫人跟过去了，说是要做一些记录。<br/>哈利本来有机会在庞弗雷夫人离开之前拉住她，但他不想在那么多人面前说这件事，于是直到现在，他一直在忍受脑子里那种似有若无的痛感。<br/>稍晚，或者明天，他觉得自己免不了还是得再去一次医疗翼。<br/>“你真的生病了？我以为你上课说你不舒服是不想每次都像表演杂耍一样给他们上台演示才搪塞给克劳德的借口。”赫敏皱眉，有点担忧地看他。<br/>“现在没事了？”她问。<br/>“没事了。”哈利语气轻松。<br/>赫敏有点怀疑地打量了一下他的脸色，但没有再多问，转而说：“赫奇帕奇被扣了一百五十分，也就是说推马尔福下楼梯的是那个赫奇帕奇。我看到拉文克劳的分数也下去了，据说泼马尔福多马提可草汁和给他下咒的不是那个赫奇帕奇，是个拉文克劳女生？”<br/>哈利嗯了声，这是后面教授问出来的结果，那个拉文克劳是赫奇帕奇男生的女朋友，在拉来被教授询问时绷不住吐了实情。<br/>“那是谁让那个赫奇帕奇摔下楼梯的？听说是个指定触发绊腿咒呢，不是马尔福？”赫敏打开一本册子。<br/>哈利切着牛排：“教授们没有查出来。但证据显示不是他。”<br/>“教授们怎么查的？”赫敏有点好奇。<br/>“闪回咒，”哈利切牛排的动作停了一下，然后接着说道，“教授们对马尔福的魔杖用了闪回咒，里面……没有那个咒语，也没有恶咒。”<br/>“哦……”赫敏一边看着册子一边若有所思地，“那还挺奇怪的……”<br/>“奇怪？”<br/>“唔，就是挺巧的，前脚马尔福刚被人从楼梯上推了下来，后脚推他下楼的赫奇帕奇就被人从楼梯上咒了下去。不过魔杖显示不是的话，那也有可能是其他和那个赫奇帕奇有过节的人，或者纯粹是有人迂回着想给马尔福找麻烦吧……”<br/>赫敏在手里的册子上勾划了几笔，看起来像是对这个话题失去了兴趣——或者说，她的注意力集中在了手中的册子上。<br/>“这是什么？”哈利侧过头看，然后怔了怔。<br/>“《魔法毕业生就业指导手册》，”赫敏回答，“我们很快就要填就业意向表了，拿来具体参考一下，我计划进入魔法部，所以要了解一下相关职位和部门，我对魔法法律执行司很感兴趣……你有什么打算吗，哈利？”<br/>“哦……”哈利慢慢坐回去，坐好，叉块牛排放进嘴里，“我还没有想好。”<br/>赫敏眨眨眼：“我记得……傲罗司给你发过实习邀请？他们说如果你加入的话，可以免除部分考核。你以前说过，想做一个傲罗，这是个好机会，哈利。”<br/>“再说吧。”哈利道。把最后一块牛排塞进嘴里，然后把盘子往前一推。<br/>赫敏看了他一眼。<br/>“那你要抓紧时间，八年级安排比较特殊，可能最近两周内各院院长就会进行单人询问。”她认真地说。<br/>“罗恩有什么想法？”哈利回问。<br/>“罗恩——嗯，我之前问过他，罗恩说他可能会帮乔治……经营笑话店。”。<br/>“哦……挺好，”哈利又叉了块水果，低头看着它，“有罗恩陪着乔治大概会好过一些。”<br/>赫敏又看了看他，犹豫片刻，然后放下笔：“哈利，我可以问问你下午下课和罗恩……谈了些什么吗？”<br/>“我跟金妮分手了。”哈利简短地说，将水果放回盘子里。<br/>“……喔。”半晌，赫敏轻轻发出一个短音。<br/>她的表情变得很奇怪，在听到哈利的话之后。硬说的话，介于讶然和平静之间。然后她安慰似地，在哈利胳膊上轻轻拍了拍。<br/>“谢谢你，敏。我没事，”同样安抚地拍了拍赫敏的那只手，哈利说。<br/>过了一会儿，赫敏捏捏书页的边缘：“怎么说……大概，我早有感觉。”<br/>“金妮也是这么说的。”<br/>“你和金妮谈过了？”赫敏压下声音，有点小心地问道，“好好地，谈过了？”<br/>“算是吧。”哈利回想起下午的场景，至少，他和金妮之间的关系现在终于清楚——地解决了。<br/>但他不是很想细说这个话题，他脑子刚刚又抽跳了一下，有点消停的疼痛隐约有开始复发的趋势。<br/>“那罗恩……什么反应？生你气了吗？”赫敏有点紧张地问。<br/>“奥，没有，”哈利转身将书包提起来，在里面翻着，借动作不着痕迹地用指节按了按额头，“我和罗恩也……嗯，谈了谈。”<br/>但是赫敏看起来更紧张了：“他说什么了？”<br/>哈利动作停了一下，想了想，“罗恩问我是不是不想回来上八年级。”<br/>赫敏一愣，旋即看起来有点恼怒：“罗恩这个傻——”她顿住，“算了。”<br/>她坐了一会儿，将册子收了起来，给自己盛了一碗汤。哈利在书包里胡乱抽出一本书，心不在焉地随便翻了几页。<br/>“麻瓜杂志？”赫敏的声音在旁边响起来，带点疑惑。<br/>“嗯？”哈利从头骨里越来越明显的疼痛里凝住神，顺着她的视线看到自己手里的——一本风景旅游刊，铜版印刷，大开本，正如赫敏所说的，是本麻瓜刊。<br/>“哦，”哈利平静地又翻过一页，“之前随便买的，大概是整理行李的时候不小心混了进来。”<br/>“图片很好看。”他又补充。<br/>赫敏没有再接话，勺子在汤里搅着，脸上看不出是什么神色。<br/>“我们周末在三把扫帚有个小聚会，你来吗，哈利？”她忽然说。<br/>哈利停下翻书的动作：“你们？”<br/>“八年级，主要是格兰芬多的，可能还有一些其它学院的学生。”赫敏解释道。<br/>“哦……”哈利慢吞吞地，“谢谢邀请，赫敏，但是很抱歉，我就不去了。祝你们玩得开心。”<br/>说完他开始收拾自己的东西——很不妙，他得赶紧去庞弗雷夫人那里，他的头越来越难受了。<br/>“哈利！”赫敏按住他，因为哈利的动作神情开始有点焦虑，语速变快，“我知道——你不喜欢人群，但是开学已经一个月了，除了我和罗恩你几乎和别人没有交流，你不能总这样……和外界隔绝！”<br/>哈利站起来。<br/>“一时的回避也许是疗愈，但你不能一直这样，你也无法做到一辈子这样，”赫敏随着哈利站起来的动作仰起头，声音已经有点微弱了，但依旧坚持说着，“你不能一辈子都待在那个壳里。”<br/>“谢谢你，赫敏。”哈利低头看着自己的朋友，“但是很抱歉。”<br/>他跨过长椅，离开了餐桌。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*文里的草药原著没有，我编的，不要在意名字</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利的脚步越来越快，越来越快。<br/>太疼了，太疼了，比下午任何时候都疼。他的脑子里现在除了疼痛已经装不下任何东西，他的脑仁像是有一万根针在扎，并且随着尖锐的，剧烈的疼痛而来的，还有丝丝缕缕后知后觉的恐惧——他的脑袋曾有三年的时间都与疼痛相伴，因为那个该死的疤。哈利觉得自己的大脑在嗡鸣，他死死咬住后槽牙，不知道自己有没有泄露出痛声。<br/>镇痛药。梅林。不管是校长室还是医疗翼，他现在就想看到庞弗雷夫人的脸。梅林。有那么一瞬间，他都想掉回头去找赫敏了，哪怕被骂一顿。但是他现在到底在哪条走廊里，他在往哪里走——<br/>砰！！！<br/>“梅林——”<br/>哈利额前一痛，脚下一个踉跄，往前一摔，一瞬间眼前黑点和光斑乱飞，耳中轰鸣。伴随而来的还有什么东西掉了一地的声音，隐约地，似乎还有玻璃的破碎声。<br/>我撞到人了。哈利意识到。<br/>谁？他撞到了谁？<br/>“不好意思不好意思！我没有太看路！”摇晃着，哈利咬牙爬起来，顶着模糊的视野——他的眼镜被撞掉了——摸索着拉起被撞到的人的手。<br/>“来，我拉你起来……”他喃喃着，一边忍耐着头疼，想把那个可怜的受害者拉起来。<br/>“该死的……波特？”<br/>哈利一愣。为什么被他撞到的人声音那么耳熟？他模模糊糊地想。<br/>但他没有继续再思考下去了。<br/>他眼前一黑。<br/> <br/>*<br/> <br/>黑暗。<br/>他很熟悉黑暗。<br/>在被关在碗柜里的时候，在城堡里漫无目的夜游的时候，在他七年级逃亡的时候，在他一个人待在空荡荡的格里莫广场12号的时候。<br/>黑暗里有什么？黑暗里什么都可能会有。但要睁开眼才能看见。<br/>他睁开眼，看见自己走在走廊上。<br/>是哪条走廊？他觉得很眼熟，但他想不起来，于是他站在原地仔细想了一会儿。<br/>啊，他想起来了。他认出来了。<br/>他在……一年级有放着厄里斯魔镜的空教室的那条走廊里，他在……霍格沃茨里。<br/>厄里斯魔镜。<br/>他迈开脚步往前走，慢慢地，沿着记忆，走到了那间教室门前。他的手按在门把手上，他的呼吸急促起来。<br/>他小心地推开门，如他所愿，在教室的尽头看到了那面巨大的镜子，镜子蒙着厚厚的帷幕，他什么也看不见。<br/>他走到那个庞然大物面前，仰起头看着，伸出手抓住帷幕——<br/>“这么说，你又来了，哈利。”<br/>他转过身去，看见一个身影站在教室的门口，长长的白色的胡子，长长的白色的头发，星星月亮披挂在他的袍子上，湛蓝色的眼睛透过镜片凝视他，锐利，却又温和。<br/>“教授，”他涩声说。听见自己的声音在空教室里回响起来，“我想看看他们。”<br/>邓布利多站在那里，既没有走过来，也没有再说什么，只是静静地看着他。<br/>他抓住帷幔，用力一拉——<br/>他又看到了，镜子里自己十一岁的脸。还有站在自己身后密密麻麻的人。<br/>先是他的父母，微笑着。然后是小天狼星，拍了拍他的肩。然后是卢平和唐克斯，对他点点头。塞德里克和弗雷德并肩站着，露出笑容对他挥挥手。斯内普站在他母亲身后，神情平静。<br/>还有后面，很多很多人，有些甚至看不到脸。他们都从镜子里低头看着哈利，如同生前，如同童年。<br/>他将手放在冰凉的镜面上。<br/>“哈利。”邓布利多的声音从后面传来，哈利没有转头——因为镜子里也有他。<br/>“死去的人已经死去了，”镜子里的邓布利多看着他，目光满含温情的悲哀，“他们无法带给你真实的慰藉。哈利，你要多看看还活着的人。”<br/>“我知道的，教授。”他低声道，将头抵在镜面上，“我知道。”<br/> <br/>*<br/> <br/>哈利睁开眼。<br/>视线里——一片模糊。<br/>奥，他想，他的眼镜，于是像每天早晨那样，他慢慢从被子里伸手一摸——摸了个空。<br/>哈利：？<br/>他忽然清醒了一半，因为他发现自己没有睡在自己的床上，证据是他的床头柜比他熟悉的高度矮了两英寸，并且身为一个格兰芬多，他不可能有绿色的床幔顶。<br/>绿色的。<br/>哈利一个激灵，彻底清醒了。他猛一下坐起来，然后，重重栽回了床上。<br/>梅林！他的头为什么这么晕？哈利抱住头，刚才那个眩晕感就像有人迎面打了他一拳一样。<br/>“因为这是你滥用药物的后遗症。波特。”<br/>哈利一惊，才发现自己刚刚不知不觉出了声，但让他惊讶的不是这个，他支起身摸索到眼镜：“马尔福？你怎么在这？”<br/>马尔福坐在他身前不远处的一个书桌后，侧身看他。烛火昏黄，而桌旁人的脸颊一半隐没在光影里，有点虚幻。<br/>是挺虚幻的，当你起床发现有一个马尔福坐在你床边看着你时。<br/>虚幻的马尔福一扯嘴角：“因为这是我宿舍。”<br/>哈利这才环顾了周围的环境——很显然还是霍格沃茨，因为床具桌椅都是校舍的制式。但窗外不是蓝天白云，也不是黑夜星月，而是幽深的绿色，映在室内，光影粼粼——黑湖。的确是斯莱特林的宿舍。<br/>但这都不是最重点了。<br/>“你刚刚说什么？”哈利惊问，声调一下拔高。<br/>“因为这是我宿舍。”<br/>“前一句！”他厉声。<br/>马尔福沉默了片刻，靠在椅背上神情不明地看了哈利一会儿，才开口：“因为这是你滥用药物的后遗症，”他慢慢地，“波特。”<br/>“你怎么……”<br/>马尔福扬了扬下巴。<br/>哈利一下闭了嘴。因为他看到了——顺着马尔福的动作，他的书桌上摊开的书本纸页的旁边放着一小摊很显然曾经是玻璃瓶的碎片，被一块帕子垫着。<br/>他恍惚想起来了，在他撞到马尔福——现在看那个人就是马尔福了——身上的时候，他的书包掉在地上，有一声玻璃破碎的声音。<br/>“生死水，”马尔福依旧是慢慢的，没什么语气的语气，“强效安眠药，只要少量，就能陷入无梦的深眠，但是过度服用后遗症也很强效——剧烈的头痛副作用。”<br/>他点点头，“很显然，这很好判断。鉴于你疯了一样在走廊里飞奔，然后一头撞在我身上，然后掉出这么个小证物来。”<br/>哈利僵硬地坐在床上。<br/>马尔福却没有再说什么了，他转回书桌前拿起羽毛笔：“大概还有十分钟你的头晕症状就能彻底下去，隐形衣和你的书包在那边衣架，自己取了回去。”<br/>“……为什么?”<br/>“什么？要说话大声点。”<br/>“我说，”哈利维持着那个坐姿，盯着已经在羊皮纸上开始写字的马尔福，“你为什么把我带回你的宿舍，不是医疗翼或者校长室。”<br/>羽毛笔停了停：“总之我可没有害你，你自己恢复了就赶紧走。”<br/>哈利从床上爬起来，走过去，走到书桌旁，居高临下揪着羽毛笔的羽毛尖拎起来。<br/>“为什么？”他又问。<br/>马尔福火了，一把把笔拽回来：“好歹我没有把你扔在走廊边！波特！你连声谢谢不说就算了！”<br/>“谢谢，”哈利认真道，“马尔福。”<br/>马尔福一噎。<br/>半晌。<br/>“医疗翼人很多，”马尔福说着，神色却阴郁下来，“那个赫奇帕奇还在那里。我给你施了舒缓咒，足够你撑到今天过去了。”<br/>说完这一句，他没有再说任何话，也没有再理哈利。马尔福转过身，接着写他的论文去了。<br/>哈利在原地站了一会儿，想说什么，但觉得头还是有点晕。马尔福拒绝交流，于是他只好退回床边，坐下去，打量着这间宿舍。<br/>刚才一直在说话，现在他才发现这间宿舍似乎只住着马尔福一个人。<br/>他知道斯莱特林的宿舍人少，不像格兰芬多是满满当当的五人间，以前他听说过，大概多是两到三人间。这间宿舍虽然有两张床——一张是他坐着的这张，一张是马尔福身后，那里还有一张。但无论是衣架上的袍子，桌上的物品，乃至其他零碎的痕迹，无一不彰显着这间房间其实只有一个主人，而且——极其整洁有序。<br/>房间里很安静，只有羽毛笔划在羊皮纸上的沙沙声。<br/>这点也不同于格兰芬多，即便格兰芬多的宿舍里没有人，高空的风声，鸟鸣，还有学生经过庭院的声音都可以透过窗户远远听到，而非如这间位于湖底的宿舍，只有——绝对的安静。<br/>太奇怪了，哈利想，他坐在斯莱特林的宿舍里，和马尔福安安分分不吵不闹地待在一起。但这件事就是这样发生了。<br/>哈利自己愣了一会儿，忽然想到一个问题：“你怎么把我带进来的？”<br/>马尔福从手边的书里新抽出一本，查看着它书脊上的书名：“隐形衣加漂浮咒，我是个巫师，波特。”<br/>哈利只稍微设想了一下那个场景，就决定不去深想了。上次马尔福把隐形衣盖在他身上之前，附赠品可是狠狠的一脚。<br/>“这间宿舍只有你一个人吗？”他接着问。<br/>“是的，波特。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>咚地一声，马尔福把书重重放到桌上：“你要是头不晕了，就自觉点，离开这里，波特。善意提醒你一句，现在离宵禁还有半个小时。”<br/>“我有隐形衣。”<br/>书桌那边静了片刻。<br/>”波特，”马尔福放下了笔，转过身看着哈利，“看在——”他顿了顿，“我没有问你一些事情的份上。你也能礼貌性地闭一闭嘴吗。”<br/>哈利忽然注意到了，马尔福侧脸下午那道鲜血淋漓的伤口又恢复成了血线的状态。他刚刚只顾着震惊和问话，完全忘记了他这道伤。<br/>“你的伤口今天就能彻底痊愈了是吗？”哈利脱口而出。<br/>马尔福：“……”<br/>马尔福深吸一口气，往后慢慢靠到椅背，两手交叉放在腿上。<br/>“我问你一件事，不，几件事，波特，”他灰蓝色的眼睛在烛火的光线中变得更深，“你为什么过量服用生死水？你在失眠？如果我没猜错，你是第一次头痛副作用发作？疼到昏迷呢。你没有告诉——格兰杰和韦斯莱吧？为什么，波特？”<br/>哈利看着马尔福，过了一会儿，他轻声道：<br/>“那你又为什么拿着两根魔杖呢，马尔福？你就是把那个赫奇帕奇咒下楼梯的人吧？靠着两根魔杖，有多少欺辱过你的人被你这样不留痕迹地报复了？你又对多少攻击过你的人用过遗忘咒了？你不想让他们知道你有两根魔杖的事才施遗忘咒对不对？”<br/>最后，他说：“你又为什么没对我用遗忘咒呢？”<br/>随着问题一个接一个抛出，哈利清晰地看见，马尔福交叉的双手捏紧了。<br/>哈利静默了一下，摊开手掌：“你看，我并没有把这些事情告诉教授。”<br/>马尔福声音紧绷：“那你这算什么，波特，威胁？”他短促地笑了一下，“还是怜悯？”<br/>哈利沉默。<br/>片刻后，他说：“算一个交换吧。”<br/>“……交换？”<br/>“我——”哈利深呼吸一下，闭了闭眼，“对，我失眠，很严重的失眠。为此不得不依赖生死水。这件事赫敏和罗恩不知道，我也，很不想让他们两人知道。”哈利把“很”这个单词咬得非常清晰，非常重。<br/>“现在你知道这件事了。马尔福，”他说，“作为交换，我可不可以了解一下你的山楂木魔杖是不是出了什么问题，才不得不使用你母亲的魔杖。”<br/>马尔福没有出声，他像一尊雕塑一样坐在那里，只一双眼注视着哈利。<br/>哈利等着。<br/>几分钟之后，马尔福开口了，声线里听不出情绪。<br/>“你为什么对我的魔杖那么执着？”他问。<br/>哈利不着痕迹地松了一口气，随即他说：“因为我……嗯，持有过你的魔杖一段时间。当时我拿给奥利凡德先生看的时候，他说‘这根魔杖曾经是德拉科·马尔福的魔杖’，但它现在为你所用了’。”<br/>说到这里他观察了一下马尔福的表情，但很遗憾，仍旧什么也看不出来。<br/>他只好继续：“所以当我看到你在用你母亲的魔杖的时候，我就有点……担心，是否我影响了你的那根魔杖。”<br/>哈利摊摊手：“就这样。”<br/>马尔福没有什么表情地坐着，片刻后，他抬起手将魔杖从袖口中抽了出来，看了一眼哈利，然后举着魔杖对书桌上的一本书隔空点了点。<br/>“羽迦姆迪，勒维奥萨。”他念道。<br/>那本书晃晃悠悠地浮了起来，在空中悬了几秒，然后，啪地一声掉回了桌面。<br/>哈利：“……”<br/>马尔福没有解释什么，继续对那本书点了点，念了个缩小咒的咒语。那本书原地抖了两下，像是不情愿似地，皱缩着，缩小成了一个扭曲巴巴的形状。如果哈利愿意仔细联想一下，就会发现它们和格里莫广场里那排家养小精灵的头有异曲同工之妙。<br/>马尔福从书桌上拿起另一根——显然是他母亲的——那根魔杖。对着那本已经不成形状的书挥了挥，那本书砰地一声就恢复成了原本的模样。<br/>做完这一切后，他也朝哈利摊开手：“如你所见。”<br/>哈利：“……可你下午用这根魔杖对那些人施咒的时候，我看挺顺的？”<br/>马尔福靠回座椅：“只有在那种情况下能够顺利施咒。”<br/>看哈利皱起眉头，他才又解释了一句：“只有在类似受到攻击的紧急情况下，我的山楂木魔杖施出的咒语才不会出问题。”<br/>那确实……挺奇怪的，普通咒语半灵不灵，只有在战斗时才能顺利使用，哈利从未听有什么魔杖能出这种状况。<br/>“……从什么时候开始的？”哈利试探着问。<br/>马尔福的语气，特别平静：“从你还给我之后。”<br/>哈利捏了捏手指，有点心虚。<br/>他沉吟了片刻，向马尔福询问道：“我可以试一下你的魔杖吗？”<br/>马尔福将魔杖捏在手中，转了转，看了哈利几秒，才慢慢伸出手，递出山楂木。<br/>哈利小心接过。<br/>他低头仔细观察这根曾经短暂持有的魔杖，摩挲着——非常惊讶，他发现将它拿在手中的感觉一点也没有变，依旧是那样温暖随和，而且，有种久别重逢的感觉。哈利分辨了片刻，并不确定那是自己的感受还是来自魔杖的。<br/>“你要试就快试，波特，磨蹭什么？”马尔福突然出声，声音带着显而易见的不满。<br/>哈利从拿到山楂木的感觉中惊醒，他抬头看向马尔福，马尔福正盯着他和魔杖，抱着双臂，表情看起来不是很愉快。<br/>哈利没说什么，他也指向一本书：“羽迦姆迪勒维奥萨。”<br/>那本书弹动了一下，然后再无动静。<br/>哈利：“……”<br/>他想了想，将魔杖缩回来，又念道：“荧光闪烁。”<br/>没有丝毫预警地，那根魔杖突地爆出一片刺眼的白光——差不多就是被探照灯直射那种——哈利猛地闭眼，并听见马尔福跟他的的凳子一起发出了一声刺耳的叫骂：“操你的——波特！！快灭了！！！”<br/>哈利慌慌张张念咒熄灭之后，两个人都沉默了。<br/>“喏，”哈利先出了声，“至少这证明我也无法顺畅使用它了。”<br/>马尔福依旧沉默着。<br/>哈利有些不忍地，原地踌躇片刻，问道：“呃……那这看起来应该就是魔杖本身出故障了，就像罗恩二年级那根一样。那你为什么不去买一根新的魔杖呢？”<br/>马尔福意味不明且阴沉地看了他一眼，看得哈利有点茫然。<br/>“我去找过，”他说，声线也阴沉沉的，“但那个老——奥利凡德说，这根魔杖本身并没有问题，我依旧是它的主人。”<br/>哈利诧异了。他第一反应是奥利凡德先生是不是报复心理故意这么说的——出于被关在马尔福庄园地牢里的糟糕经历。但看到马尔福脸上的表情之后，他把那话咽了回去。<br/>马尔福朝哈利伸出手，哈利愣了一下，低头看那只手——苍白修长，指尖圆润，一看就知道是养尊处优保养极好的。<br/>手的主人啧了一声，不耐烦地招了招：“还给我。”<br/>哈利这才反应过来，有点讪讪地，将山楂木魔杖交还了回去。<br/>马尔福没有管哈利，拿着山楂木，凝视着它。顷刻后接着：“奥利凡德说他也无法解释我魔杖的情况——虽然他坚信自己的判断没有出错。”说到这里，马尔福轻轻哼了一声。<br/>“我想买一根新的，奥利凡德却说巫师没有完全失去他的前一根魔杖的时候，是无法拥有新魔杖的，即便强行使用，也与从别人那里拿来的无异。我在他的店里试过了，的确，没有一根能用。“<br/>马尔福的话音停顿了几秒，他换了一下坐姿，双腿交叠，脸上的神情没入阴影中。<br/>“不过当然，也有一种方法可以让我‘完全失去前一根魔杖’。”他补充道，却没有继续往下说了。<br/>哈利知道那是什么方法，只有一种——折了那根山楂木，就像他最后对待老魔杖一样*。<br/>显而易见的，马尔福没有这么做。<br/>哈利很理解。<br/>在哈利十一岁之前，他想象中的使用魔杖的幻想与真实的感受完全，完全不一样，他曾以为那单纯只是巫师施放魔法的工具，但事实是麻瓜永远无法体会到——巫师和魔杖那种同心连血般的共感，尤其当你十几年都与它相伴的时候。冬青木魔杖被折之后他难受了相当长一段时间，那还只是意外。让马尔福亲手折断陪伴自己十几年的山楂木，无异于摧折心肝。<br/>“所以母亲把她的魔杖借给了我。”马尔福以这句简短结束了这段陈述。<br/>哈利想起了在有求必应室里马尔福朝他索要山楂木魔杖时对母亲魔杖的形容：很强大，但是并不懂他。<br/>哈利没有评价什么，因为他不知道应该说什么。他从没有机会使用过血亲的魔杖，因而也不知道那是什么样的感受。但他知道自己的魔杖不能用的确是件非常难过的事。他之前暗猜马尔福魔杖情况的异常是否与自己有关，所以才三番五次询问。现在看来……应当不是。而且实际情况比他想的更稀奇复杂。这样哈利也没有任何办法了。<br/>他其实有点神游。他在想自己当初如果没有把老魔杖折断也许还能试着对马尔福的魔杖用个恢复如初。不过真后悔也没用，那根接骨木已经葬身谷底了。尤其想到德拉科·马尔福还一度是老魔杖的主人而他本人永远也不可能知道这件事，一瞬间哈利心中滋味莫名。<br/>所以他说：“……原来如此。”<br/>马尔福抬头看了他一眼。于是他又补了一句；“太遗憾了。”<br/>马尔福嘴唇蠕动两下，看起来想说什么，但最后他忍住了。灰眼睛冷冷地看了哈利一会儿，最后别开了视线。<br/>他看了看表：“十分钟到了，你可以离开了。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>tbc.<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*文中有些设定可能有些驳杂，有的是参照原著，有的是参照的电影，有的就是自设。老魔杖这里设定按电影。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哈利。”<br/>“哈利。”<br/>哈利一手拿勺，一手拿饼，坐在礼堂的早餐桌上。左边看看，赫敏盯着他，右边看看，罗恩也盯着他。<br/>“……你们干嘛？”<br/>赫敏拢拢头发，闷咳一声。<br/>罗恩开口：“哈利，我和赫敏是想问……”他的目光游移到赫敏那里，赫敏又咳了一声，斜了他一眼。<br/>于是罗恩眼睛一闭，将手一举，用它在空中夸张地划了个弧度——看起来疑似鞠了个躬，接着：“波特先生，请问您是否有幸与韦斯莱先生和格兰杰女士在三把扫帚共赴一个……小聚会？”<br/>然后当他眼睛睁开，就看见黑头发的好友举着饼，无言地看着自己。<br/>“你们这是搞的哪出？”哈利把饼和勺都放下，无奈问道。<br/>罗恩收回动作，对赫敏努努嘴，一摊手。<br/>赫敏瞪了他一眼。<br/>“是这样……”赫敏对哈利转过脸，有点坐立不安地，搓了搓她的袖口，看了一眼哈利的神色，才开口：“你知道……哈利，我昨天对你说过，我们今天在三把扫帚有个小聚会……”<br/>说道这里，她又看了一眼哈利的脸色。<br/>哈利表情复杂地坐了片刻，看着赫敏，继而叹口气：“而如果我没记错，赫敏，我说过我不去。”<br/>“我知道……！”赫敏急忙接嘴，但随即她抿了一下唇，又小声说，“后来我想了想，我可能是有点强人所难……对不起，哈利，我当时的态度有点急……”<br/>哈利看着赫敏不安的样子，若有所思地回头看了一眼罗恩，罗恩正在嚼一块派，耸耸肩，回给他一个“别问我”的眼神。<br/>于是哈利又转回赫敏的方向，他犹疑了一下：<br/>“嗯……谢谢你，赫敏，你不用道歉的。”他又想了想，“我知道你是为了我好。”<br/>赫敏的眼神小小地亮了一下：“那你……”<br/>“可我还是不会去的。”<br/>赫敏的眼神又暗了下来。<br/>沉默从空气中徐徐降落。哈利看着自己面前的早餐，又望望礼堂上空的蓝天白云，忽然觉得索然无味。他暗叹一口气。<br/>“这样。”罗恩忽然出声。哈利和赫敏一起转头看他。<br/>“如果‘波特先生’不想去那些吵闹的场所，”罗恩挥了挥叉子，对两人说，“也许哈利愿意，和他最好的朋友赫敏和罗恩，三个人一起去喝杯黄油啤酒？”<br/>赫敏一下坐直，炯炯有神地注视着哈利。<br/>“……好吧，”在四道期待的目光中，哈利最后点点头，屈服般地叹息道，“我愿意。”</p><p>上午的三把扫帚没有什么人。他们走进店里，挑了个僻静的角落。<br/>“三杯黄油啤酒。”罗恩招呼。<br/>等待饮品上桌的间隙里，赫敏从随身的包里抽出来了一份报纸。<br/>“哇，”罗恩端详着那个包——就是在七年级时赫敏一直不离手的那个串珠小包，“你在学校里还会随身带着它？”<br/>“基本只在外出的时候带，”赫敏满意地拍了拍它，看着罗恩略带好奇地拨拉了一下小包上的一个新添的挂饰，“很方便，带点书什么的。”<br/>她摊开报纸：“说真的八年级……七年级的课程比我想的还要麻烦，有些知识很久没复习，都快忘干净了。”<br/>“你还会忘记东西？”罗恩惊奇道。<br/>赫敏反手就用报纸给他脑袋狠狠抽了一记。<br/>哈利一下笑出声。赫敏和罗恩闻声都看着他，一眨不眨地，哈利脸上的表情慢慢僵住。<br/>“呃？”他疑问。<br/>“没事，你继续……你笑你的。”罗恩秃噜了一句，又挨了赫敏一肘子。他委屈地看了一眼女友。赫敏则佯装接下服务生的酒杯递给他们，没有理他。<br/>“没事，哈利，没什么。”赫敏探身将酒杯递给哈利，“只是……”她笑了笑，“真的很久没有看到你这样笑了，我们很高兴，看到你没有受昨天……影响。”她说完又看了罗恩一眼。<br/>罗恩跟着点点头，很认真地：“我也是。”赫敏满意地坐回座位。<br/>哈利于是又微笑了一下，他举杯和两人相碰，随后低头抿了一口黄油啤酒，感受到液体绵密而刺激的味道划过口腔，落进胃里。<br/>赫敏默默地看了他一眼，又和罗恩对视。罗恩摇摇头。<br/>过了一会儿，罗恩的声音响起来，带着疑问：“这是什么？哈利，你看？”<br/>哈利抬起头，看着罗恩的手指指向赫敏面前报纸，上面的黑色标题醒目：《麻瓜村庄遇袭，疑似在逃食死徒袭击》。<br/>哈利的表情凝重起来，他将报纸拖过来，仔细看了看。那是一篇简短的报道，简述了几起在英国南部麻瓜村庄所遭遇的不明袭击，七人受伤，七人死亡，傲罗到场勘测后表明了黑魔法痕迹的存在，但死亡现场上空并未有黑魔标记。<br/>“食死徒。”哈利眉头紧皱，喃喃出声，然后他把报纸推回赫敏那边，往后一靠。<br/>“主子死了，他流落在外面的狗却还在蹦跶。”罗恩评价。<br/>“别辱狗。”哈利盯着报纸，轻声说。<br/>罗恩猛地顿住：“呃，对不起……哈利。”他小声说。<br/>“没事，罗恩。”哈利低头喝了一口啤酒。<br/>片刻后，他又将报纸拉回来，凝神看着。<br/>“怎么了？哈利？”赫敏试探着问。<br/>“没有黑魔标记，”哈利点了点报导的标题，“他们怎么确定是食死徒干的？”<br/>“傲罗可一句都没说是食死徒，”赫敏回答，“标题上也写的是‘疑似食死徒’，事实上……你要是能注意到，就会发现现在出现的大多数和黑魔法相关的案子报导，基本都会安上个‘食死徒’的由头。”<br/>“为什么？”罗恩疑问。<br/>“增加话题率，”赫敏耸耸肩，“那帮媒体就爱干这事。我敢说，即便之前在哈利已经在全魔法界面前把伏地魔炸得连个渣都不剩，此后每一年的传言里，肯定都还会演一出‘那个连名字都不能提的人又回来了’的戏。”<br/>罗恩的鼻子皱起，露出厌恶的表情，随后他想起来什么，神色亮起来，往前一伏，神神秘秘对另外两人说：“说起这个，我之前听说，对角巷里有人偷偷卖用哈利的头发和指甲做成的护身符——”<br/>——哈利猝不及防，一口酒呛在嗓子里。<br/>随即剧他烈地咳嗽起来：“什么玩意儿——？咳，我的，咳……什么？指甲和头发？咳——”<br/>“都是假的，你别信。”赫敏站起来走到对面，一边拍着哈利的背，一边断言安慰。<br/>“真的——是乔治说的——叫什么‘救世主的守护神符’！”<br/>“我没说你说的是假的，我是说那些‘护身符’肯定是假的，”赫敏没好气地，“没事，哈利，冷静，不用在意。你在霍格沃茨呢，没人能从你身上拔头发和剪指甲，都是无良商家传的噱头——噱头而已，拿你的名声赚钱，你知道他们之前甚至都想在魔法部给你立个像。再说了，指甲和头发的组合传说里一般都是用来做诅咒的，无根无据的迷信，信这个的都是文盲。”她说着挥挥魔杖，把哈利咳嗽着吐出来的酒扫了个干净。<br/>“什么诅咒？”罗恩好奇道。<br/>“呃，”赫敏顿了下，“一般是指向指甲和头发的主人。”<br/>“什么——”<br/>“好了，好了，”哈利咳嗽着，坐直身体摆摆手，平复了一下呼吸，虚弱道：“我知道了，你们不要再讨论我的头发和指甲了。”<br/>赫敏和罗恩双双闭嘴。<br/>“总之——民间传言不靠谱，媒体报道也不靠谱，而且还爱拿食死徒和哈利做噱头，好像没有这个他们销量就上不去一样，”在赫敏的目光下，罗恩善解人意地将自己刚刚提及的话题拨了过去，做了个总结，“虽然现在外面的确还有蟑螂一样打不死的食死徒流窜作案，但可能只有少部分是真的。”<br/>哈利捏着自己的喉咙，又皱眉，看了报道几眼。<br/>“有什么不对吗，哈利？”赫敏看他这样，问道。<br/>“没有。”哈利将目光最后在标题上停顿了几秒，将报纸再次推了回去。</p><p>店门口的铜铃叮当响了起来，涌进来一拨形形色色的学生，他们嘈杂着，在店里落了座，有几个学生看见了坐在这边的哈利几人，兴奋地拽着自己的同伴小声说了几句什么。<br/>赫敏还站着，顺势就坐在了哈利旁边，挡住了那边人的视线。<br/>“谢了，敏。”哈利说。<br/>赫敏拍拍他的肩，无视罗恩幽怨的目光，将酒杯拿到自己面前来。<br/>罗恩瞪了那帮学生一眼——没人看见，在赫敏挡住的时候他们就失望地转过身去了。<br/>他喝掉杯子里最后一口酒：“不过真真假假，这些杂碎总会再裹几年乱的。哈利，你要是做傲罗，此后的人生免不了再与他们打交道。”<br/>哈利：“……唔。”他说，“有可能。”<br/>罗恩打了个呵欠，看了看窗户外面的晴朗的天色：“我好困。”<br/>“你又熬夜了？”赫敏责备地看了他一眼。<br/>“周五嘛，第二天又没课。一会儿回去再睡一觉，”罗恩靠在椅背上，揉了揉眼睛，“昨晚回宿舍看了本小说。”<br/>“熬夜对身体不好。”赫敏轻斥。<br/>“那你也说说哈利啊，昨晚我睡着之前哈利还没回来，你问问他，又去哪夜游了？”<br/>赫敏转头看哈利。<br/>哈利——迅速地抓起自己和罗恩面前的空杯子，站起来掉头就往吧台走，将赫敏的声音远远抛在身后。<br/>不过几分钟之后，哈利就开始后悔自己的决定了。他站在吧台只等了半分钟，店内的各种目光就如X光般，将他从上到下扫视了好几遍。<br/>他强忍着，指节不耐烦地扣着吧台桌面。听着人们谈话的声音从四面八方传过来，最近的就是刚才进门的那拨学生。其中一个男生，面前放着一杯火焰威士忌——那大概就是八年级了。坐在他的座位上挥舞着手臂大声道：”那个该死的马尔福——“<br/>哈利扣桌面的手指停下了。<br/>“马尔福，该死的前食死徒，什么草汁，什么摔下楼梯，那就是他活该受的。这些都还便宜了他，他一早就应该被扔进阿兹卡班，和他父亲蹲一个号子！斯普劳特教授居然为了这事扣了我们学院——自己的学院，一百五十分！”<br/>哦，一个赫奇帕奇。哈利想。<br/>“还有拉文克劳呢，我们拉文克劳也扣了一百分。就那么个小伤口，多马提可草汁又不是永远不能愈合，艾达和尼尔真就是倒霉。”另外一个男生的声音传来。<br/>“他们是怎么被发现的？”一个人问。<br/>众人的话音默了一下。<br/>“好像是尼尔自己在医疗翼说漏嘴了。”一个细弱的女生声音。<br/>“是尼尔那个傻的，自己说漏嘴了，不凑巧哈利·波特当时在场，挡在马尔福跟前，直接叫来了教授。”这是又一个男生，“我当时送尼尔去医疗翼，就在场。”<br/>又一阵诡异的沉默。<br/>“关他什么事……”这是之前最开始的男生，声音低了下去，但还是接着，“闲的他。”<br/>“我也奇怪呢，他们前七年在学校里不是斗得你死我活，谁看谁都不顺眼吗？”有人疑问。<br/>“但是预言家日报上不是报道过吗，马尔福和他母亲本来是被判入阿兹卡班的，全因为救世主做保，才没跟他那个食死徒爹一样被扔进去。”有人回答。<br/>“哇哦。”有人感叹。<br/>“救世主嘛。巫师界的神，”有人漫不经心，“神爱世人喽，罪人也可以被神庇佑的。”<br/>“这哪儿来的理论？”<br/>“麻瓜的，你要听吗，麻瓜都信天主教。”</p><p>“你的酒。”<br/>“好的，谢谢。”哈利礼貌地对递过酒杯来的老板娘笑了笑，端起两个杯子，往——那桌学生的方向走了过去。<br/>咣！酒杯被狠狠墩在了桌面上。<br/>一桌人整齐地打了个哆嗦——被吓得。<br/>“我刚刚听到，你们对我的行为很有异议啊。”哈利撑着桌面，面无表情地说。<br/>一圈人瞪大眼睛看他，却没人出声，任谁在说闲话的时候，闲话里的主角突然降临在自己面前，都出不了声。<br/>“你说，”哈利点了点面前放着火焰威士忌的那个男生，“那是马尔福活该受的，”他点点头，“看来你的意见比威森加摩的判决，比我的证言还要有理有据。”<br/>“不如你去和威森加摩的那帮老头们理论去啊，我相信他们会很愿意倾听你的意见的。”哈利冷冷地说。<br/>那个男生涨红了脸，却一句话也说不出来，像个充了气的鹌鹑。<br/>哈利站直身：“有一件事，你们需要知道。德拉科·马尔福和他的母亲没有进监狱，不是因为我作保，是因为他们本就不该进阿兹卡班。”<br/>他环视了一圈这堆安静的鹌鹑，在空气里一个字一个字地落下话音：“没有德拉科和纳西莎，我现在就已经尸骨无存了。更不要提你们。”<br/>说完这句，哈利拎起酒杯，转过身离开了。<br/>哈利走回罗恩和赫敏的桌旁，在他们担忧和疑问的目光里灌下一大口酒。随后拎起自己的东西：“抱歉，我先走了。”</p><p>*</p><p>哈利闷着头，一直走到蜂蜜公爵门前，然后停下了脚步。他看了一眼远处的霍格沃茨城堡，原地停了片刻，叹口气。他找了个没人的地方，披上隐形衣，跟在几个顾客后面闪身进了蜂蜜公爵的门。<br/>一进入店门，糖果甜蜜的香气就扑面而来。哈利面色稍霁，在一排糖果架前缓下了脚步。<br/>他看见了一个浅金色的脑袋，在放着软糖的货架旁露出了半个边。哈利没有出声，也没有脱下隐形衣，他蹑手蹑脚地靠了过去，探头看着那个人手里的东西——德拉科·马尔福手里托着两包棉花水果软糖和爆浆水果软糖，站在货架边上低头皱着眉，似乎是在两种之间犹豫，拿不准买哪一种。<br/>大概过了几分钟——具体有几分钟哈利不知道，总之是真的很长的几分钟，马尔福似乎终于下了决定，他放下了爆浆软糖，将那包棉花水果软糖拿在手里，走向下一个货架。<br/>啊，真遗憾，我喜欢爆浆的。哈利想着，悄无声息地跟了上去。他跟着马尔福在店里的货架间一圈圈兜着圈子，看着他拿了各种各样的软糖硬糖，和大把的巧克力，扔在购物篮子里。<br/>甜牙齿，哈利默默评价。虽然甜食很好，但他自己并不是特别热衷甜食——最起码达不到可以称之为热爱的程度。而马尔福挑拣的细致程度，还有量，完全可以反映他是一个甜食热爱者。<br/>以前怎么没有发现他这么热衷吃甜的？还这么挑？小孩子似的。哈利忍不住笑了一声，随即赶紧捂住嘴——在他笑出来的时候，马尔福抬头看了看身旁，当然，没有发现任何人。然后疑惑地又重新低下头挑拣巧克力去了。<br/>哈利放缓了呼吸，更加轻手轻脚地，走在马尔福旁边，随着他走到了结账处。<br/>哈利有点改变主意了，他本来想直接从密道里走回城堡，但他非常好奇马尔福接下来会做什么，所以他想，他可以跟着他——<br/>“见鬼的，救世主哈利·波特和他两个疯子朋友！”门口的铃叮当一顿乱响，一群学生气势汹汹推门涌了进来——店里几乎所有靠门边的人都转头看向他们。包括马尔福，因为结账处就靠近店门边。因而，他自己也很显眼。那帮人一眼就看到了他。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那帮学生一眼就看到了马尔福。像个靶子似的，明晃晃戳在柜台边。<br/>哈利眉头皱起，他认出来，这些学生正是刚才在三把扫帚里的那群。他还没来得及思索那个男生的话，就听他的声音从门口传了过来：<br/>“哦，”那个喝火焰威士忌的男生上下打量了一遍拎着糖果篮子的马尔福，冷冷地说，“看看，这是谁。”<br/>马尔福没有接那个男生的话，他只是看了他一眼，就沉默着将眼神收了回去，接着排他的队。<br/>然而男生却没有因为马尔福的沉默——感到无趣而走开。他往这个方向走来，踱着步，绕到一旁无人挡道的货架边，期间都一直维持着那种厌恶而蔑视的神情，盯着马尔福。<br/>哈利看到站在柜台后面的店主一边结账，一边满脸焦虑地不停往这边张望。他看看排队的马尔福，又看看学生们，在隐形衣下慢慢摸上了袖子里的魔杖。<br/>“是你把尼尔从楼梯上咒下去的吗？”男生突然出声，他看着马尔福，说道。<br/>马尔福没有回答，他甚至连头都没有转过来。<br/>“虽然不知道你用的什么方法躲过了教授的检查——但我知道就是你。”<br/>马尔福依旧排在队伍里，看着前方一言不发。<br/>男生没有放弃，他注视了马尔福几秒，又说：“你知道吗，尼尔的姑妈，是位傲罗，在战争中牺牲了——在扫帚上被食死徒的死咒击中，从几千米的高空上摔了下去，尸体摔得不成样子。艾达，就是泼你草汁的那位，她的姐姐，被食死徒用钻心咒反复折磨，直到现在还躺在圣芒戈。”<br/>马尔福动了，他慢慢把头转了过来，看着那个男生。<br/>“你还敢站在这里？”那个男生用一种仿佛看黏在地上的脏污一样的眼神看着他，“你还敢回到霍格沃茨里，食死徒？”<br/>马尔福看了他片刻，开了口：“那不是我杀的，也不是我用的钻心咒。”<br/>他说这话时站在那里没有动，直视着提问者，语气冷淡而漠然。<br/>站在马尔福后面排队的是一位女顾客，她瞟了瞟马尔福，往旁走几步，绕开马尔福，站到往前缩短了一截的队伍中去了。<br/>哈利没想到马尔福会这么回答，那个男生也似乎是没有想到马尔福会这么回复，他先是愣住了，然后脸上的表情像是产生了一丝裂缝，无法抑制的愤怒从其中涌了出来。<br/>他往前两步一把揪住马尔福的领子，力道极其大，马尔福手中的篮子一个没拿稳，糖果哗地从篮子里倾斜，掉了一地。<br/>哈利的手握住了魔杖。<br/>“你居然有脸这么说！你怎么敢这么说？你这条冷血的蛇！他们可是被——”他的咆哮骤然卡住。哈利的动作也顿住了，因为店门口的铃铛又叮铃当啷响了起来，两个人推门而入。<br/>赫敏·格兰杰和罗恩·韦斯莱双双站在门口，惊诧地看着店内这幅情景。<br/>“特雷弗·斯托克，”赫敏拧眉，叫出了那个男生的名字，“你又在干什么？”<br/>“一边去！格兰杰！”斯托克怒声道，“这儿没你的事！”<br/>他转回去，依旧揪着马尔福的领子，咬牙：“行，你说那不是你干的，那不如我们来数数你干过的，七年级你在学校，阿米库斯·卡罗的黑魔法防御术上，你对着我这个练习对象用过多少钻心咒？你对其他学生又用过多少？你还真是真材实料啊，他让你用你就老老实实地用——马尔福先生，不可饶恕咒用起来可真爽啊是吗？”<br/>斯托克松开马尔福的领子把他往后一摔，冷笑一声。<br/>“我还听说……你在威森加摩的罪名之一是曾经接受神秘人的命令，试图谋杀邓布利多？谋杀未遂也是确实地打算过谋划着杀了我们的老校长吧？确实想过要杀人吧，马尔福，如果不是救世主——”<br/>“够了！”一声低喝。店里的人都看了过去。<br/>赫敏沉着脸，站在那边：“斯托克，你忘了我刚才怎么跟你说的了？”<br/>哈利看到站在赫敏身边的罗恩的脸色也非常不好看。<br/>“那又怎样！”斯托克的声音比她还高，“我说的不是事实吗！”<br/>他转头，瞪着站在一地散落的糖果中间，低头靠在柜边的马尔福，话语像岩浆灼烧过大地：“哈利·波特心仁义慈，我可不是！其他人也不是！艾达和尼尔也不是！没有人会轻易原谅一个食死徒！而你还敢回来？回到你曾经谋划着要杀人的学校里来？你就应该滚回你家的庄园，躲在里面同你的母亲为你和你父亲的所作所为终身忏悔，和你烂到芯子里的马尔福家族一起——”<br/>马尔福猛然抬头，从袖口抽出了魔杖。<br/>寂静。<br/>不是因为马尔福抽出了魔杖，而是因为哈利。<br/>哈利扯下了他的隐形衣，从空气中显形，在众人的目瞪口呆和措不及防中一把拉住了马尔福的胳膊。<br/>“够了。”他也说，对着斯托克，声音寒得像浸了冰。<br/>“哈利？”赫敏惊声，罗恩同样一脸傻住的表情。<br/>哈利对赫敏和罗恩点了点头，没有说什么。然后面向斯托克。<br/>“我刚刚在三把扫帚里对你说什么来着？”他问。<br/>斯托克也被哈利这一下惊住了，脸色铁青，嘴唇翕动几下，没出声。<br/>“看来你是忘了，那我帮你复习一下。”哈利说，他抬眼看了一圈围观的人群，又将视线落回他身上，“听好了，我刚才说的是：‘没有德拉科和纳西莎，我就已经尸骨无存了，更不要提你们’。”<br/>“记住了吗？”哈利问。<br/>斯托克僵着脸，过了老半天，才非常勉强地点了点头。<br/>“行。”哈利应道，“那你还有什么话想说吗？”<br/>斯托克侧颊的肌肉紧咬，半晌：“就算那样，我也不认为能抵消他以往的所作所为，还有所有的恶行，也不能保证他的以后。”<br/>哈利沉默了一会儿，然后开口：<br/>“但那不需要由你来下达评判。他在这里，是法律容许的自由。至于以后，我相信你也不是预言者。”<br/>“那由谁来？”斯托克语气尖锐了起来，“谁可以评判，你吗？哈利·波特？”<br/>哈利表情平淡：“我只是对世人说出了实话，并且做我认为有必要做的事。然后威森加摩接受了，判决生效。于是像其他人一样，马尔福回来继续他的学业。”<br/>“如果不是因为你的救世主身份，威森加摩怎么可能轻易对一个有前科的食死徒做出无罪释放的判决？”<br/>哈利低头，看着这个赫奇帕奇。<br/>“我的确是杀了伏地魔，也因此获得了一些额外的称呼，”他说，“但你需要知道，这个称呼后面沾着的是我亲人的血。”哈利的语气依旧平静无澜，但隐隐浮露出坚硬的底色。<br/>斯托克还想说什么，但被旁边的同伴拉住，小声说了一句。哈利看着，有一句口型像是“麦格教授”。<br/>斯托克脸侧的咬肌凸起又凹下。他瞪视了哈利，以及哈利依旧拉着的马尔福几秒，最后对着哈利说：“在以前，马尔福有一句倒是说对了。”<br/>他从牙缝里挤出来：“‘圣人’波特。”<br/>然后他转头拉上他的同伴，离开了店铺。<br/>当这些学生走了，店内凝滞的空气才重新缓缓流动起来。顾客开始小声地交谈，柜台后的店主也摸了摸额头，松下气来重新给顾客结账。<br/>哈利感觉到手掌下的胳膊轻轻挣动了一下，他转头，看到马尔福看着自己。哈利没有先放手，他看了马尔福已经没有什么表情的脸几秒，还有因为推搡而散乱的金发，以及那双灰眼睛，一些话在嘴边转了转。他想来想去，最后问：“你还好吗？”<br/>“还好，”马尔福低声回答，“所以请你放开我。”<br/>哈利慢慢放开手掌。<br/>马尔福转了转手腕，整理了一下衣领，再用魔杖将满地糖果收了起来，然后将重新装满糖果的篮子放到结账柜旁边的放弃区。<br/>铃铛轻响，马尔福也离开了糖果店。	</p><p>“哈利。”看到马尔福离开了，赫敏和罗恩走上前来，他们观察了下哈利的神色，然后小心问：“你怎么在这里？”<br/>“碰巧，”哈利答，他将目光从门口收回来，看了看自己的两个朋友，“一起回城堡吗？”<br/>两个朋友互相对视一眼，异口同声：“当然了，乐意至极，哈利。”</p><p>从蜂蜜公爵的密道回去是不可能了，半个店的人都在看着他们，于是他们从店门口离开，老老实实步行回城堡。<br/>“那个男生，你们认识吗？”路上哈利问罗恩和赫敏。<br/>“你是说特雷弗·斯托克？”罗恩接嘴，“知道而已，赫奇帕奇，但是特别格兰芬多，事实上他也是因为这个出名的。这个人很莽的，决战的时候击败了不少食死徒。听说以后的志愿是去当傲罗。”<br/>“别把格兰芬多当形容词用，用来形容其它学院的人是很不尊重的，罗恩，”赫敏不赞同地说，她转向哈利，“大概也就是罗恩说的这样。”<br/>哈利点点头：“我从三把扫帚走了之后他说了什么吗？”<br/>罗恩的嘴巴一下闭上了。赫敏的眼神也开始游移。<br/>“没关系，说吧。”哈利看着前方。<br/>“嗯……他说，”赫敏犹豫了一下，还是说了，但表情不是很好看，“他说的内容大致就是不太赞同你去威森加摩给马尔福作证，认为食死徒全部都应该被投进监狱。并且说你……心慈手软，救世主不应当拯救不该被救的人。”<br/>“心慈手软不是用来形容杀人的词吗？”哈利走着路，语气清淡，“我又不是去威森加摩杀人了。”<br/>赫敏哽了一下，扶住额。<br/>“你不在意他说的？”罗恩从赫敏身边探头问。<br/>哈利将手搭在眉骨上方，遥遥看着前方城堡的轮廓：“比起五年级的时候，也不算什么了。”<br/>“斯托克这个人，实在是很不赫奇帕奇，”罗恩点评，“怎么了赫敏，别看我，我可是用他自己的学院形容他的。”<br/>“总之就是跟魔法部的铁血派很类似的发言，”赫敏摇摇头，给哈利说，“我和罗恩听到了，同他理论了几句。”<br/>“实际上是赫敏单方面辱骂的他，对方毫无还手之力，”罗恩插嘴，“内容主旨大致就是狗拿耗子别多管闲事，以及赞扬了哈利你宽容高尚的品格。”<br/>“辱骂？”哈利扬眉。<br/>“别管罗恩的夸张话……差不多吧。你也看到了，斯托克，他说的话有多不像样。”赫敏嫌弃地轻嗤。<br/>“是啊——赫敏看你整天闷闷不乐，费心费力想拉你出来走走。今天我们好不容易把你从城堡里哄出来，全被斯托克搅和了——嗷！”<br/>赫敏一拐子捅上了罗恩的腰。<br/>“谢谢，赫敏，”哈利微笑着对赫敏说，“不过我觉得也还好。没什么的。”<br/>“还好？那个家伙站你跟前张嘴‘救世主’，闭嘴‘救世主’，他哪儿来的对你这么大意见？”罗恩一边揉着肋骨，一边不满地拔高了声音，“他凭什么能对你这么说？你可是杀了伏地魔救了全巫师界！哈利，你之前骂他的那句话说的倒是对，他要有意见，有本事自己冲去威森加摩理论啊！”<br/>赫敏没说话，但脸上的表情就跟罗恩的话一模一样。<br/>哈利安抚地说：“他对马尔福的意见比对我大，而且……赫敏，‘宽容高尚’？”他笑了笑，“过誉了，敏。”<br/>“不，哈利，”赫敏转过脸，无奈地看了哈利一眼，“你是真正的好心。很少有人能在和一个，嗯，令人讨厌的人七年对立之后还能做到这种程度，想想他前面几年他对你使的各种绊子吧。我知道，即便有你的名声在那里，和威森加摩拉锯对质也是非常麻烦的事。而且你想想，你已经不计前嫌救过马尔福几回了？昨天你都还在医疗翼给他挡了一次，算上今天，也是。”<br/>“嗯……你刚才不也制止了斯托克吗？”哈利说。<br/>“不，哈利，”赫敏看着他，否认道，“……我并不是为了他。”<br/>哈利嘴角弯了弯。<br/>“哈利，你太宠辱不惊宽容大度了，我真的很好奇你是怎么在战后全世界都夸你夸得天花乱坠的情况下一直保持这个心态的。而且作为朋友我必须再次赞美你的品格——就厉火那次，马尔福就应该一辈子为这件事感激你，”罗恩举起一根手指摇了摇，还打了个小小的哆嗦，“老天，那场火现在想起来还是，啧，克拉布真是字面上的引火自焚……这事可是让我明白了，不会用的魔法千万别瞎用。”<br/>哈利沉默了几秒，说：“纳西莎也救了我一次。”<br/>“那不一样，纳西莎·马尔福是为了她的儿子，”赫敏摆摆手，“而你纯粹只是为了自己的良心。”<br/>“反正，结果总是好的。”哈利耸耸肩。<br/>“马尔福家的人总是那样啦……我爸爸说他们一直是那个德行，祖传，改不了的。没好处的事从来不做。说回来，他对你道过谢吗？”罗恩有点怀疑地问，“那小子刚才可是直接就从蜂蜜公爵走了，多说一句都没有。”<br/>“……道过。在威森加摩，下庭之后对我说的。”哈利说。并在心里加上一句：虽然道谢的内容有点指向不明。<br/>“真意外。”罗恩小声嘀咕。<br/>赫敏也轻轻挑起眉，一幅没想到的样子：“‘来自马尔福的道谢’？那真是奇景了。哈利，听到之后是什么感觉？”<br/>“……确实挺意外的。”哈利垂下眼睛，想起什么似的，踢了踢脚边的石子，笑了一下，看着路边的一棵青茂的树，“我也没想到。”<br/>“算他还有点良心。”罗恩轻哼。<br/>他摸摸下巴：“不过……学校里对马尔福回来上八年级意见很大的人真的很多，家里明显倾倒过食死徒一方的斯莱特林里，他是唯一回来的吧。有够勇的，今年开学我第一次看到他出现在大堂里的时候着实被惊到了。看看，现在多少人针对他？”<br/>“的确，”哈利点头，“格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳，斯莱特林。全都是。”他将四个学院的名字都报了一遍，“全都有。”<br/>“全校公敌呢，跟靶子一样，”罗恩走得晃晃悠悠地，感叹，“就这样还坚持待在霍格沃茨，虽然不想说，我倒是有点佩服雪貂了。”<br/>“但是……嗯，马尔福为什么要回来上学？”他踏碎路边的一个土块，手插在兜里，满脸纳闷，“要是我的话，我可能真的没脸重新回来。你们刚刚也看到了，他现在的那个处境。”<br/>说最后一句的时候，罗恩一脸复杂的唏嘘。<br/>“嗯……为了工作？要回来考N.E.W.T.s？”哈利想了想，接道。<br/>事实上他此前也是一直这么想的。<br/>“我觉得不是。”赫敏说。<br/>哈利和罗恩都转头看她。赫敏便补充道：“马尔福家的人从不需要工作。”<br/>哈利站住了。罗恩也同样，一脸诧异地立在原地：“那他爸，卢修斯，前面几十年在魔法部玩的啥？空气吗？”<br/>“不是那种‘工作’，”赫敏只好跟着停下来，继续跟两人解释，指了指哈利罗恩还有自己，“普通人——像你我，工作是为了生活，或者更直接一些，‘养家糊口’。诚然有理想和志向存在于其中，但报酬也是很重要的。”<br/>哈利和罗恩一起点点头。<br/>“然后呢？马尔福家的人不是？”哈利问。<br/>“应当不是……我们都知道马尔福家有钱对不对？”赫敏说。<br/>罗恩皱了皱鼻子。<br/>赫敏没理他，接着：“严格来说，‘有钱’这个指向太宽泛了，确切的形容，应当是‘富可敌国’。”<br/>哈利想起他们被抓到马尔福庄园那次，即使在那样的险境中也无法忽略那间大厅的奢华。<br/>“我在一些书里看到过有关马尔福家族历史的简述，根据书里的描述，马尔福家族从建立家业以来几百年来积累的财富以及当下经营的家产，足够他们十几辈子坐吃山空。另外我发现，自从魔法部建立后，马尔福家族的家主几乎都在魔法部担任过要职。他们真正的的‘工作’，应当是他们背后经营的产业。而在魔法部占据一职，应当只是保证自己始终站在权力中心的手段。”<br/>“但威森加摩出了判决，德拉科·马尔福不可能再在魔法部供职了。”罗恩指出。<br/>“所以他更不需要在外工作了。并且判决里还包括战争赔付款对不对？你们都知道那个数量的，但是我猜，那样的数字也撼动不了马尔福家族的财富的根本。”赫敏说。 <br/>“所以……按照现状，以及马尔福家的家底，他其实不需要为了工作回来考N.E.W.Ts的，”哈利思索着，“那他为什么回来？”<br/>为什么他要回到这个泥潭里来？哈利想。<br/>赫敏摊摊手：“梅林也许知道。”<br/>“可能只是想拿个学业证？”罗恩也在思索，“你想啊，‘霍格沃茨肄业’，对于他们这样的人来说，听着可不好听。”<br/>“学校里的人说话，也‘不好听’。”哈利慢慢说。<br/>三个人一时陷入了沉默。<br/>“所以，梅林知道。”赫敏再次摊手。</p><p>*</p><p>“不管马尔福是不是需要工作，反正我知道，我们需要工作。而为了工作，你需要上课。”<br/>罗恩苦着脸，将蟾蜍开膛破肚，取出新鲜的内脏，然后放到案板上。“就算你逃过了伏地魔的追杀，你也逃不过魔药课。”他拎起剩余的蟾蜍尸体，嗵地一声扔到桶里。<br/>“轻点，”赫敏不满道，“血水溅出来了。”<br/>罗恩举起沾满血水的手，比了个投降的手势。<br/>哈利专心致志地用银刀压住瞌睡豆的侧面，刺啦一下挤出丰沛的汁液。<br/>“哇哦，”罗恩探过头来，“还是用的混血王子的方法？”<br/>“是‘斯内普教授’，”哈利纠正道，将汁液滴入坩埚。<br/>“你不是要去乔治的店里吗?”他问罗恩，“乔治还对你的N.E.W.T.s成绩有要求？”<br/>“那倒没有，不过妈妈说总不能一直在店里帮忙，作为多一份的考虑，还是要拿个像样的成绩。”罗恩一边冲洗手掌一边说。<br/>“你呢？哈利？”他问，“这两天大概就要开始院长咨询了，你决定好了吗？”<br/>“我的课程都是按傲罗的课程排的。”哈利将豆子的残渣轻轻丢入废弃桶。<br/>“那就是傲罗了。”罗恩明白地点头。<br/>哈利没接话，他的眼睛往一边撇去，看着旁边的旁边，一个人站在桌子后正在切雏菊根的马尔福。<br/>“小英雄们，进程如何啊？”一个笑眯眯的声音忽然从身后冒了出来。哈利手一抖，好险没多滴一滴蛇毒液进到坩埚里。<br/>斯拉格霍恩从他们身后绕了过来，低头看着哈利面前的坩埚——奶黄色的，同书上的亮黄色很相似，但还是差了一截。<br/>斯拉格霍恩依旧是那幅笑眯眯的样子，没有说任何不好听的话，宽容地点点头：“做得已经很好了，蛇毒液滴入的时候速度再均匀一些，效果会更好。”<br/>哈利在心里暗叹一口气。<br/>斯拉格霍恩已经知道他真实的魔药水平了——开学后第一堂魔药课后，哈利亲自给他说的，包括自己前面五年糟糕的魔药课表现，包括已经湮灭在火中的斯内普的旧魔药课本。<br/>斯拉格霍恩起先很是惊讶，并且伴有一丝丝遗憾——大概是为了莉莉的魔药天赋后继无人。但他没有流露出丝毫不悦，并且热情地询问了哈利何时能以战争英雄的身份再一次去他的小聚会，最好能带上自己的朋友罗恩和赫敏。<br/>“好的先生，谢谢您的建议。”哈利应声。<br/>魔药教授慈和地拍拍他的肩，绕到罗恩和赫敏的坩埚前，接着指导这两人去了。他说完各自针对的意见之后，走过马尔福旁边。哈利看到马尔福坩埚中的药液已经是标准的亮黄色。斯拉格霍恩看了一眼便点点头，没多说什么，走开了。</p><p>下课的时候，哈利慢慢收拾着自己的东西。<br/>“快点哈利，下堂课是麦格教授的，别迟到！”罗恩在门口招呼。<br/>“你和赫敏先去吧，我去趟盥洗室。”哈利扬声。<br/>罗恩比了个ok的手势，拉着赫敏走了。<br/>哈利四处张望了一下，然后三下五除二把书桌上的东西全都揽进书包里，几步跨出教室，追着一个身影拐进一条空走廊。<br/>“马尔福，马尔福！”他压低声音唤道。<br/>前面的人停下了，转过头，灰蓝色的眼睛看向他。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>